Phases of Sunset, The
by JeNnDyLyOn
Summary: Casting spells is one thing. Surviving as a teenager in a different dimension is another. But for a certain fiery-maned unicorn humbled by defeat, the fragile journey to forgiveness will prove to be her most difficult challenge yet. From her beginnings as a misguided filly to her final quest for redemption, dare to trot in the horseshoes of "the pony Equestria forgot".
1. Shimmer Files 2709 - 2721

_My Little Pony/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_ ©Hasbro

I don't own anything _My Little Pony_ or Hasbro-related. I'm just a gal who wanted to write an adventure based on this great show!

I'm working really hard on creating this story and have been for over a year now. That being said, please _**DO NOT**_ steal my ideas, dialogue, concepts, story, etc. Thank you :)

Cover Art by jamescorck (DeviantArt)

* * *

_Whether you're a fan of Sunset Shimmer or not, I challenge you to take a step closer and explore the world of a rebel who struggles to understand things we take for granted._

_With that, I'd like to thank you for your interest and giving this tale a chance! Now, without further ado, I present..._

**My Little Pony**

_**The Phases of Sunset**_

Written by JeNnDyLyOn (J. Dilbert)

* * *

_For my best friend Taran -_

_Our friendship truly was magical._

_Until we meet again._

* * *

**~ Shimmer Files #2709 - #2721 ~**

**S-File #2709**

Almost midnight and the coast is clear.

Hard to believe it's only been a couple of years since I left home. Between learning how to walk on two legs and trying to get by without magic, I feel like I've lived in this strange world forever. I guess it doesn't matter now. Just a few more minutes and the portal home will open again.

This is all Celestia's fault.

All she had to do was make me a princess and things would've been fine. Maybe even more than fine. So I got a little overambitious, big deal! You'd think that aiming for the cosmos would be something the ruler of Equestria encouraged. But instead of appreciating my abilities, she pushed me away and wound up replacing me with somepony else apparently.

Pft! What's so special about this newbie anyway? What does she have that Celestia never saw in me first? I wonder if my ex-teacher even bothered to tell her new student about me at all.

Shouldn't be much longer now. The moon hasn't even reached its full peak yet and the portal's already starting to ripple.

I'm so nervous. It's been a long time since I've used magic, not to mention trotted on four legs.

Has Celestia kept track of how long I've been gone? What if those useless guards of hers are already under orders to capture me once I arrive? Whatever happens, I'm ready. I didn't memorize volumes of spell books as a filly for nothing.

Can't wait to have my horn back! If it hasn't lost its touch, I should be able to detect the crown's energy and find its exact location. I can't mess this up. I have no choice.

Midnight. Finally!

Well, it's been fun and annoying, being a teenage girl and all. Time to head home and finish what I started.

See you on the other side!

* * *

**S-File #2710**

Curses!

Well, I lied. Look who's back, after her unsuccessful mission.

I guess that's not entirely true. Though my return to Equestria was cut short, I still managed to escape with the crown.

I just wish I hadn't tripped and woken everypony up! So much for making that dud, huh? With the whole castle on my beautiful tail, I had no choice, but to come back to this awful place.

Speaking of which, what did Celestia do to my room? Though mediocre at best, I thought it was just fine before. Now, it's all made of crystal and to be honest, pretty ugly. I think Celestia's lost it! Fortunately for my pretty eyes, I was in and out of there within an hour.

Not before I got jumped by some princess though! Can you believe that? Not very ladylike, if you ask me. To leave her crown sitting out in the open like that, she doesn't seem to be too bright either. I mean, it's not like it's embedded with the Element of Magic or anything!

Bravo, Celestia. You got yourself a real winner.

Strange (yet not surprising) that there were hardly any guards around. Guess you don't need them as long as you have a baby dragon nearby. You'd think that after catching me in the Forbidden Section of her library years ago, she'd have learned a thing or two about how to protect her own palace. Guess not. I'm not even scared of dragons, let alone infant ones.

This may sound a little weird, but it's almost like Celestia planned for this to happen. Do her silly "lessons" go so far as to forsaking an Element of Harmony and possibly endangering not just one world, but two?

Anyway, when I got back, I didn't see the crown anywhere so I freaked out. I thought maybe it got lost in the warp somehow, 'til I saw that weakling Fluttershy walking away with it!

Why doesn't that girl ever mind her own business? If she had just left it alone, I would've grabbed it and already taken over this place before First Bell! Grrrrr! Now I gotta wait 'til after class to confront that pathetic, stray animal-loving pinhead and give her a piece of my mind.

Well, I've got to cut this short. Ms. Cherilee's looking. What's up with her? She always looks like she hates life.

Oops, here she comes! Gotta go!

* * *

**S-File #2711**

I ran into Flutter$#!% and you're not going to believe this!

She gave the crown to that wench Principal Celestia!

Seriously! Does she even realize what she did? Obviously not, but - ugh!

This ruins everything! Now that the principal has it, I have to go through this whole Fall Formal Princess thing again just to get it back! That's two days away! Oh well. If I can wait over two years for this moment, then a couple of days are nothing.

Besides, it's not like anyone's running against me. I think the girls around here are smarter than that. That is, unless they want to end up like that drama queen Rarity.

Oh yeah! So, something else happened.

As I was giving Stuttershy a piece of my mind, some new girl actually had the nerve to get in my face.

Ha! She obviously doesn't know who I am. No one talks to me like that around here and it's just a matter of time before she figures that out.

Still, there was something very familiar about her. She almost looked like – nah, it couldn't be.

* * *

**S-File #2712**

Finally had some time to catch up on the "local" happenings of Equestria, thanks to some paper called The Crystal Chronicler I found during my little visit. Who came up with that name?

A lot sure has happened during the two years I was gone.

So the Crystal Empire's curse finally lifted, huh? I guess that explains the hideous crystalline décor I saw earlier. It was like having mirrors all around you! Unless you were as beautiful as I was (and still am, despite being human now), who would want that? That Princess Me Armor Caddy-whatever must be pretty full of herself. What a vain pony.

Now that I think about it, something's been bothering me since I got back. When I left Equestria the first time, the mirror that brought me here was located in Canterlot Castle. But if that really was the Crystal Empire I was in the last time, that means Celestia had the mirror transported. Why would she do that? It doesn't make any sense. Maybe she got tired of looking at her uggo face. I know I did.

Moving on. Looks like some kind of event was supposed to take place there. Something called the "Princess Summit"? Of course, Celestia was going to be there (gag). But I didn't expect that her sister Princess Luna would be, too!

I guess the two sisters finally let bygones be bygones, which I just don't get. I was an only filly so I don't know what it's like to have siblings. But if I had a sister and she banished me to the moon for ONE THOUSAND YEARS, forgiving her would the very last thing I would do! So ridiculous.

Flashy homes and millennial grudges aside, the most interesting thing I got from the paper was the name of that pony I "met" in Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle.

Though the castle was pretty dark, I know for sure that Twilight's the rabid princess who attacked me. But I don't remember hearing that name before back when I studied in Canterlot. So how is she a princess all of a sudden? She looks like a real tool. Even has a name just like mine. Her parents must've been fans.

I'd hate to be in Twilight's horseshoes once Celestia finds out her new precious princess lost my crown, not to mention the Element of Magic itself.

* * *

**S-File #2713**

Just finished lunch. PB &amp; banana sandwiches again :) Yummy! Thanks, "Mom"!

Still waiting for those two blockheads Snips and Snails to get here. They're taking forever! We're going to check out the Formal's preparations so far. If I'm going to go through this again, everything had better be perfect!

With Pinkie Pie on decorations, I guess it'll be okay, though I hate her strange obsession with balloons. All that static will ruin my hair! I did hear that Applejack's in charge of the refreshments though. I swear, if she brought that disgusting Fizzy Apple Cider again, I'm going to lose it!

Between you and me, I never actually tried her cider. But it just sounds so gross. Is that bad?

Oh well! Too late to change now.

Snips and Snails just got here. Took them long enough!

Gotta run!

* * *

**S-File #2714**

(Not-so) Sweet Celestia! You-Are-Not-Going-To-Believe-This.

Remember that girl I told you about who had the gall to get in my face earlier? Guess who she is?

Twilight Sparkle! Yes, that Twilight Sparkle!

When I went to check on the Formal's setup (which was absolutely horrific, by the way), I found out that someone else signed up to compete for my crown! Or should I say somepony.

As soon I saw that terrible handwriting on the sign-up sheet, I experienced...hmm, the humans here have a term for it. Deja vu! That's it! I remembered the first time I tried to write when I arrived here and how awful it looked (although I'd have to say that my handwriting looked a lot better than Twilight's). Right away, I knew that whoever this "girl" was couldn't have been from around here...

...and as usual, I was right. I KNEW she looked familiar!

I felt it was time to have another little…chat with her, so I had someone deliver a note to her in class. We met in the West Wing and check this out! She tried to get smart with me, so I asked her a very simple question that anypony who studied at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns should know:

"What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?"

Now here comes the best part! Guess what Twilight's answer was?

Exactly! She didn't say ANYTHING!

Haha! Talk about the sorriest excuse for a unicorn I've ever met!

Can you keep a secret? I don't actually know what happens either. Now that I think about it, I don't think anypony's ever tried bringing an Element of Harmony into another dimension before. Since that so-called prized pupil wasn't able to fill me in, I guess I'll just have to conduct the little experiment myself.

Seriously, Celestia? After I left, THIS was the best you could do? Wow, just wow. I feel like I should be hurt, maybe even a little insulted. But I'm really not. After all, I told her that she'd regret dropping me as her protégé. She should've realized that nopony else could ever fill my horseshoes.

I knew Celestia wouldn't allow such a powerful relic to go missing for very long. What I didn't expect her to do was send a rookie like Twilight into another dimension instead of coming here herself to get it!

What a coward. Is she that afraid of confronting me? I guess nothing's changed over the last thirty moons. Typical Celestia, sending others to do her dirty work. Am I ever glad that I got outta there before she tried to pull that trick on me.

I hate games. I really do. But if this is how Celestia wants to play, then fine.

As of right now, Twilight has less than three days to get the crown back before the portal to Equestria closes again for another thirty moons. Too bad she's caught in the middle of this vendetta.

Nothing personal, Twilight. There's just no way I'm going to allow you to take what's rightfully mine.

* * *

**S-File #2715**

Finished putting the final touches on the video! Time to upload.

10% completed.

For a couple of dimwits, Snips and Snails did a pretty good job getting me this embarrassing footage of Twilight. No way I looked this bad when I first arrived here and became human. I can't stop laughing! Was she seriously trying to eat a book? No wonder she doesn't know anything.

50%.

Speaking of eating, I'm hungry. Got so wrapped up in this video that I forgot to have supper. I'll just grab something when I'm finished. A cucumber salad with sun-dried tomato bits and a glass of lemonade would really hit the spot right now.

100% completed!

Finally. This will show that goody four-horseshoes Twilight! Good thing I kept that list of email subscribers to the school paper I worked on. Just a couple of clicks away from insuring my title of Fall Formal Princess. Once everyone sees this, Twilight won't be able to show her stupid face around the school again!

Dinner is served. Can't wait for the dessert.

* * *

**S-File #2716**

Success!

At least, for a little while. Had a real close call after Vice Principal Luna got wind of the video. She told me to take it down or else I risk getting disqualified. Whatever. What does she know about being a princess, let alone politics? Besides, it's not like all of Canterlot High hasn't seen the video already.

I gotta say. Twilight is very strange.

If everyone's making fun of you, doesn't it make sense for you to just pack up and leave? Nope, not for Twilight! In fact, she's still here and insists on continuing to make a total fool of herself! Last I saw her, the "princess" was out on the field, royally failing at playing soccer. Haha! Get it?

Anyway, what is Twilight up to? Why is she wasting precious time kicking a ball around when the portal to Equestria is closing tomorrow? Does she honestly think that learning how to play sports is going to clear her name and win her the crown somehow? I don't get it. If you ask me, I think she's just hungry for attention.

There's something else. Twilight wasn't out there playing soccer alone. That cocky Rainbow Dash was there and her supposed "four-mer" friends, too – Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

Grrr! After all the trouble I went through in splitting them up, I thought the High Five's silly little "friendship" was finished. How were they able to patch things up so fast? Is it because of Twilight?

I've got to keep those girls separated. Can't risk them coming together again and becoming more popular than me.

As for Twilight, I don't think there's much to worry about anymore. At the rate she's going, she's totally done for.

* * *

**S-File #2717**

I think I'll start writing my Fall Formal acceptance speech now. Since it'll be my last one, it's gotta be really good. But there's so much noise happening down the hall, I can't concentrate!

Snips just texted me and the commotion is coming from the cafeteria.

What?! Twilight and the High Five are there?!

Gotta go!

* * *

**S-File #2718**

This can't be happening!

Not only has Twilight brought the High Five back together, she's rallied the entire school!

I'm so confused right now. I thought the High Five hated each other. I thought everyone hated each other! What's Twilight's deal? Is she trying to turn Canterlot High against me? Why would she do that? That's so...mean!

You should've seen how ridiculous they all looked – singing and dancing in the cafeteria like a bunch of howling hyenas. I mean, when did those girls even have the time to organize something like that? Where they found those ugly pony ears and tails, I'd really like to know! I thought I told Snips and Snails to trash them all last year! I swear, those two can be so worthless sometimes.

And where was Vice Principal Luna during all this? Twilight and those girls must've broken like, fourteen different rules!

Wait a second…Vice Principal Luna…Hmm!

Seems like I've got a few more tricks up my sleeves and unlike Twilight, I've been wearing them a lot longer.

* * *

**S-File #2719**

Just got back from the VP's office.

Boy, is Twilight in for a real treat. With her flocking the students like sheep and the Formal just around the corner, I had to think fast. If this plan doesn't work, nothing will. As School Disciplinarian, Luna won't take something like vandalism too lightly.

I think Snips and Snails may have gone a little overboard though. All I told them to do was make a "quick little mess" that I can link to Twilight so she'd get disqualified somehow. But I didn't think they'd go as far as trying to ruin the Formal itself! Streamers torn, tables turned over, food and drinks smashed to bits, balloons popped (thankfully) – it was a total wreck!

You should've seen me. I was so steamed at those two rejects! What possessed their puny little minds to do that?! I still had a coronation to go through and crown to win! I was ready to tear those boys apart…'til I saw the pictures.

Remember when I told you that Twilight was playing soccer earlier? Well, Snips and Snails were on standby capturing the whole thing. They also took pictures of the damage they caused and after working a little "magic" of their own, created photo "evidence" that showed Twilight as the one responsible for destroying the decorations instead. It's no SnapShop but with the clock ticking, it'll have to do.

If that purple-haired twit is connected to the crime, then I guess it doesn't really matter if the Formal happens or not. After she's disqualified, the school will have no choice, but to hand the crown over to me by default. I'm a little sad that I won't have a coronation. Still, I can do without the glitz and glamour, so long as I get what I want.

Saw Flash Sentry hanging around outside Luna's office though. I wonder what that was all about. He always was a nosy guy, especially when we "dated".

Everyone likes to blame me for us splitting up. This may sound weird, but sometimes I wish people knew the whole story. Not that I'd ever tell them though.

Afternoon announcements are airing now. Can't wait to hear the news of Twilight being officially expelled.

* * *

**S-File #2720**

VERY BAD NEWS!

What is going on?!

Twilight's still in the running! Even worse, they're pushing the Formal back to tomorrow night!

Ugh! This princess is turning out to be a real royal pain! How did she not get disqualified? Those pictures were so convincing! It doesn't make any sense! Did Flash have something to do with it? No, he couldn't have...unless he saw the cutouts in the trash. But that's a big stretch. Unless he was hungry, why would he be digging through the garbage? That's just gross!

I can't let this happen. Since they're not going to give the crown to me, the Formal has got to go on as planned! It's the last day and if I don't get the Element of Magic before the portal to Equestria closes again, I'll be stuck here for another two years.

No way! I've got to try and fix things! But those two idiots caused so much damage…there's no way I can get everything back together by tonight.

I'm worried. What am I going to do?

Maybe if I had some help…?

* * *

**S-File #2721**

This may be the last time I write you.

Despite everything, I'm pretty relieved to say that the Formal's still happening tonight. I can't believe how close it came to being cancelled. As much as I hate to give them any credit for anything, it wouldn't be happening if it weren't for Twilight and the High Five.

It's not like I didn't try to fix things first myself!

After school, I dragged Snips and Snails to the gym so they can clean up that psychotic mess they made. But when we got there, somepony else had already stolen my idea. Far be it for me to lift a finger and help when everyone seemed to have the situation well under control.

Besides, I had my nails done earlier! Not like it matters anymore anyway…

It's funny. Before, I was really looking forward to going to my final Formal. Had a very pretty dress picked out and everything. I worked really hard on my speech, too. But there's no point in going through with the whole Princess thing now. I already know I'm not going to win. The school's totally behind Twilight and altering the votes now would be impossible.

This is going to sound weird, but Twilight obviously brought some kind of power over from Equestria. But how? I know everything there is to know about magic, true magic. While it doesn't even exist here in human world, I can't think of any other explanation. I mean, how else could Twilight have accomplished so much in so little time?

Whatever. I don't need stupid polls or silly competitions to get what I want. Nothing's going to come between me and my magic.

Snips and Snails are on their way to fetch Twilight's precious mutt so I can lure her out. That should get her attention. I feel bad doing it though. The fleabag's cute. Kind of reminds me of the one I used to have...

And to show Twilight just how serious I am, I think I'll take this sledgehammer with me for good measure. Can't wait to see the look on her purple face once I threaten to smash her one-way ticket back home into pieces. Not that I'd ever actually do that. Celestia still has to pay for all the pain she caused me.

A little over an hour 'til the portal closes again. Tonight, my years of embarrassment will end. No matter what, I will get that crown. Once I tap into its magic, no one and nopony will ever question who the true princess is again.

I still don't know what'll happen once I put on crown. I'm sure I can handle it though. If Twilight can control the Element of Magic, why can't I?

Snips just texted me. The Princess of the Fall Formal is about to be announced.

Time to move into position. Enjoy the evening while it lasts, Twilight.

See you on the other side.

Yours royally,

_Princess Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

Writer's Blurbs:

_Special thanks to the millions of bronies and pegasisters who helped shape such a wonderful community of creative minds and beautiful spirits._

JeNnDyLyOn_ here and welcome to my story, _**My Little Pony: The Phases of Sunset.**

_Like many of you, I had my doubts about the pony known as Sunset Shimmer in the beginning. She just seemed like a regular bully character to me. But that was before I watched _Equestria Girls _and though her onscreen time was short, that just kept me yearning to know more about her. I bought the comics she was featured or even mentioned in to get a better glimpse of her story. What was she like before rebelling against her mentor? What sort of odds did she face after running away into another dimension and becoming a teenage girl? Is she interested in redeeming herself? Will she ever see her homeland of Equestria again?_

_These are all questions I've longed to have answered and yet, the material out there surrounding this character is as obscure as her history. So I started digging deeper into Sunset Shimmer's character and thanks to some music and a little extra time, my mind started to swim in a sea of ideas for her that could've been. As the most underrated character in the _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ series, Sunset deserves a little love._

_So what are you waiting for! Onto Chapter 1 ^_^_

_Thank you for stopping by and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! _


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Canterlot High Fall Formal

Night of the Final Day

\- Minutes Remaining: Unknown -

* * *

Though the midnight hour unraveled its curtain steadily upon the Fall Formal, the hustle and bustle of the vibrant celebration remained in full swing! Melody and song lifted the spirits of students and teachers alike, while refreshments quenched holler-hoarse throats and filled tickled bellies. Decorations glinting of color and light swayed to and fro, as if brought to life by the air of jovial energy itself. Despite a few mishaps, everyone was still certain of one thing: if magic ever existed anywhere that night, it was there at Canterlot High School.

Graceful as she was just, Principal Celestia dodged pirouetting pupils and sashaying chaperones with ease as she made her way across the confetti'd dance floor. The shining embodiment of Canterlot High's leadership and strength, Celestia surveyed her students and peers who, in the veil of their festive bliss, were blind to the concern glimmering within their principal's amethystine eyes.

Before anyone could spot it, the worry lining the principal's face lifted when a familiar golden hue appeared amidst the sea of swaying students. Like a moth to a flame, Celestia honed in on the fiery hairdo, her mauve-lipped frown curling into a relaxed smile as she approached her target from behind.

"There you are!" she exhaled with relief. "We've been looking everywhere for you, Su-"

But when the student turned around, the elated balloon within the principal's heart burst.

"Oh," Celestia deflated, lifting her hand from the child's shoulder. "M-Miss Spitfire…"

"Heeey, Principal Celestia!" greeted the sunny-haired student over the celebratory hullabaloo. "What's up! Everything okay?"

"Yes," her principal lied. "I'm sorry. I thought you were—"

"_Whaaaaat!_ I can't hear you!"

"I thought you were somebody else!"

"Oh! No worries! Who are you looking for anyway!"

Celestia parted her lips to reply but at the peak of her inhale, remembered with a start that she could not say. Elegantly, she froze, trying with all her might not to look suspicious until,

"Whoohoo!" cheered Spitfire's dark-haired date, his cheeks puffed with pastry. "Gwreat pawrty, Pwrinshipawl Shee! (gulp) WAY better than last year's Fall Formal!"

Had it been any other occasion, such an interruption would have miffed the principal greatly. But in this case, she was beyond grateful for one of Soarin's habitual outbursts. Tugged by more pressing matters, Celestia nodded at the pair and turned to depart.

"Yeah!" she heard the orange-banged captain of the Wondercolts beam. "Especially the part when those holographic monsters appeared! That was impressive!"

"That was no hologram!" Soarin snapped before taking another bite of his sweet. "I shaw it wiffth mawy own eyesh!"

Frozen in place, Celestia's heart sank as she listened to the situation at hand worsen.

"Come on!" Spitfire groaned, dodging a shower of crumbs. "Demons at Canterlot High? No way! Probably just testing out some effects for Nightmare Nights this year!"

"So I guess you want me to believe that that big crater in front of the school is gonna be used for a graveyard then, right?" Soarin rolled his eyes, jabbing the last bit of pie at Spitfire's dress. "And everyone pretending to be zombies was just practice or somethin'?"

"Duh! Tell him, Principal Celestia!"

Always quick to regain her composure, Celestia turned and replied,

"Now, students, you know there's no such thing as—"

"Apple pie!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed as he plowed through a group of angry break-dancers, waving after the elusive dessert tray.

"Whoa, Soarin!" Spitfire shouted, in hot pursuit of her sweet-toothed teammate. "Hold your horses!"

Though the kaleidoscope of lights did well to illuminate her revered smile, Celestia welcomed the sporadic darkness that belied her panic in between. Despite her secret predicament, this was a special night and to impose yet another plight upon those who merely wished to forget and dance their own away would be selfish indeed. But as hard as she tried to conceal her crisis, not everyone was misled by her calm camouflage.

Weaving through the pulsing maze of merrymakers, the secretly-troubled principal froze as the sudden feeling of being watched fell upon her. Not from the cheerful acknowledgment of a couple twirling by or the annoyed leers of a conga line blocked by her still form. This mysterious voyeur held purpose, intensity and a strange yet lovely intimacy that was almost divine. Not long after she felt it did the sensation lead her attention to the entrance of the revelry-renovated gymnasium, graced by the familiar silhouette of her young sister, Canterlot High's Vice Principal Luna.

Never one to immerse herself in such a raucous racket, the sapphire-haired authoritarian beckoned Celestia with a nod. After shouting a command to a teacher moonwalking nearby, the pastel-permed principal then gently pushed her way through the dense forest of dazzling dancers toward the departing shadow of her sibling.

Normally aglow with decorated praise and lemon-polished pride, the sunny decor of Celestia's office offered little comfort to the pair of perturbed principals. No light, save for the serrated moonlight pouring through a solitary window, lit their troubled expressions.

Just as night is to day, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were two sides of the same coin and it was this harmonious leadership the many inhabitants of Canterlot High looked to for balance and stability.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two sisters sat in deafening silence, each waiting painfully for the other to utter the first word.

In the end, it was the eldest who spoke first.

"Everyone seems to be…enjoying themselves."

"This is a Fall Formal that no one will ever forget," the youngest sister replied, her response unintentionally inviting a stare from the other.

"To say the least," Luna coughed.

"Please tell me you have good news, Luna." Celestia pleaded.

"I am afraid there is still no sign of her, my sister."

"Perhaps she already went home?"

"Perhaps, though it is highly doubtful. She dwells far from here, a couple of miles, at least. The guards posted at the school's entrances have been instructed specifically to be on the lookout for her as well as anything suspicious. So far, they have nothing to report."

"She could've gotten a ride with someone. Another student, maybe?"

"Considering the…circumstances, I must admit that is also unlikely."

Celestia shook her head softly, trying to arouse any lingering possibilities from her mind.

"And you've already tried reaching her..."

"I have," the vice principal answered, hopelessly inspecting her cellphone for a missed call or message of any sort. "Eight times, to be precise. I attempted all means of immediate contact. The result, unfortunately, was the same."

"This is terrible," the aurora-haired principal whispered as she bowed her head over folded hands.

Again, the two sisters sat in silence until,

"The other students," Principal Celestia continued. "Are they all right?"

"Why, yes, surprisingly. They were a little shaken up at first, as you can imagine. But once the festivities resumed, their worries gave way to merriment rather quickly."

"For them at least," the oldest whispered, the faint yet highly rare hint of nervousness upon her breath.

"If I may, Celestia," the cerulean-curled sister began, leaning forward steadily. "Perhaps…now would be a good time to initiate Code Ember."

"No!" roared Celestia.

Shattering the peace, Celestia's fist crashed down upon the desk while Luna, stunned, gazed at her crumbling sibling in shock. For her sister to betray her warm and gentle nature in such a manner was painful to behold. Disturbed by her own outburst, Celestia caught the alarm in the vice principal's teal eyes and assured her with a softer glance.

"That is our last resort," the principal continued shakily. "In the case of a missing child from school grounds, we must follow proper procedure. The staff has already been notified, yes?"

"Teachers, faculty, I have alerted everyone," Luna regained calmly. "As for the students, I was more discreet with my approach. Rousing a panic among them would have been unwise, if not disastrous. Treading softly, however, was unnecessary."

"I really wish you would stop talking like that," Celestia managed to joke mildly.

"My apologies," the vice principal blushed. "I mean, I am sorry."

"And contractions, Luna, learn to use them. Anyway, what do you mean by 'treading softly was unnecessary'?"

"The students were already pretty vocal. Her…'actions' left an ill impression upon them, as you can imagine. Not that such feelings are unmerited, but it is almost as if…,"

Celestia held her gaze firmly in anticipation.

"…as if they do not care." Luna finished.

"Nonsense," Principal Celestia dismissed. "The bottom line is that a student is missing and we have to find her, regardless of what she—"

A shiver crawled up Celestia's spine and held her tongue.

"I am with you," Luna consoled, uncurling her sister's clenched fingers into her own. "But without the cooperation of the students and our avenues of options running thin, you know as well as I that commencement of the Code is inevitable."

For the first time in her entire career as principal, Celestia was worried. Never before had she been faced with a situation so dire and though she knew the words of her sister rang true, struggling against their weight felt easier.

"I could try the intercom again." Luna proposed, scratching her chin pensively. "The possibility that she did not hear my earlier attempts is still plausible."

"Great idea!" breathed Celestia, elated that another option aside from the most difficult was still left to them. "Though I think it'd be best if I do it this time."

Celestia's suggestion raised one of her sister's eyebrows.

"You find my efforts to be unsatisfactory?" questioned the vice principal.

"It's not that. It's just that-well, you're Canterlot High's chief disciplinarian."

"And?"

"Students tend to scatter when they hear your voice."

"As they should!"

Though short-lived, the two dared to relieve the mounting pressures of their strenuous evening with a warm chuckle. In all seriousness, Celestia resumed,

"What of her friends, Snips and Snails?"

"With all due respect, sister," scoffed the vice principal. "I would hardly consider using the word 'friends' to describe that relationship, if you can even call it that."

Celestia cleared her throat with authority, ignoring the pessimistic air upon her sister's voice.

"Snips and Snails are taken care of." Luna sighed.

"Nothing too harsh, I hope," questioned Celestia, arching an eyebrow of her own.

"Rest assured, the weight of their punishment measures far less than the crimes committed by them and their ringleader."

Again, the two exchanged awkward glances, rendered speechless by yet another reminder of what took place. As she fidgeted nervously in the dark, Luna looked down at her watch and this time, it was she who ceased the quiet.

"The midnight curfew is approaching. Let us continue the search," she advised, rising from her chair. "Further questions can wait until she is safe."

"Right," the hesitant Celestia agreed.

"In the meantime, I will assist the staff with the closing ceremonies and escort the rest of the students out."

"'The rest of the students?'" quoted the confused principal.

"You did not know? Princess Twilight departed early."

"Oh," Celestia sank.

"Forgive me for not mentioning it earlier," Luna apologized. "I thought you knew."

"It's okay. I really enjoyed having her here as a student. It's just a shame to see her go."

"Perchance she had somewhere to be? She is a princess, after all, and quite a peculiar one at that."

"And since when did you become such an expert on the dos and don'ts of royalty?" Celestia asked playfully.

"I happen to enjoy the occasional fairy tale or two," the red-faced vice principal admitted.

Giggling softly, Celestia then reached over to a messy clipboard, her fingers fumbling through the clamped assortment of papers until she stopped on one particular document titled, _Fall Formal Princess Ballot_. As she caressed the chicken-scratched name of the foreign princess, a soft smile graced the principal's rose-colored lips.

"She was pretty special, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Luna nodded. "Quite."

Scribbled just above Princess Twilight's make-do signature was one other and when Celestia's timid eyes lifted to the orange glare of calligraphic curls, guilt strummed her heart.

"I should go," was all Luna could say.

As the dark-plumed vice principal rose to exit the office, Celestia could not help but admire her sister. Even in the most troubling of times, Luna's courage never waned and much like the cosmic entity she was named after, seemed to glow brighter when things became dark. Alas, such a time had befallen them and Celestia needed that courageous light more than ever.

"Luna?"

The vice principal turned to meet the eyes of her sister once again.

"What exactly did happen tonight?"

Luna swallowed hard, her throat flashing in the moonlight.

"I am not sure."

"I mean, you saw them, too, right? Those lights…and then those…those creatures? Is it really possible for one little girl to-"

"As I said," Luna interrupted politely. "For now, questions of that nature can wait."

Celestia nodded.

"Do not fret, my sister," Luna comforted with a smile as gentle as the cradle of a crescent moon. "We will find her."

"Thank you, Luna."

Once the office door clicked shut, Celestia sank into her chair, her violet eyes glistening as they fell upon that cursed red button of the intercom before her.

As the figurehead of Canterlot High, Celestia was not afforded the luxury of allowing certain feelings to surface. Panic, anger, even sadness all had their place. But there in the confines of her office, Celestia hid from the eyes of those who called her 'leader' to bask in the bittersweet freedom of questioning herself as such.

How could she be so irresponsible? Until now, the most unspeakable purpose Celestia ever had for the machine was in summoning troublemakers to accompany Lunch Supervisor Granny Smith for cafeteria duty. Never in a millennium would she have ever imagined using it to track down a student who, despite Celestia's own stubborn denial, could very well be just as she feared - missing. And although fear revealed its face in many forms that night, none filled her with as much dread as that thought.

Wiping the moisture from her eyes, Celestia straightened up and leaned towards the machine before a silent wish escaped her quivering lips,

"Please," the principal prayed, gripping the sides of the intercom. "Please be okay."

Finally, she took a deep breath, activated the device and into the microphone began to announce,

_ "Sunset Shimmer,_

_ "If you are still within the school, please report to my office immediately."_

With all due respect to their benevolent principal, the students and staff of Canterlot High met the target of Celestia's announcement with jeers, sneers and rekindled fears.

* * *

Meanwhile, much to the chagrin of a spider forced to abandon its squirming meal, the principal's announcement droned through the cobwebbed speakers of a certain forgotten corridor. Suffering countless semesters of neglect, the space had all but succumbed to the unforgiving hands of time and superstition. Urban myths of hauntings and chilling catastrophes kept many a student at bay from those halls washed in shadow and dust.

All…except one.

Deep in the darkest corner of a long-lost lavatory trembled an adolescent wrapped in a cocoon of misery and pain.

Her tears and strength spent, the broken mind of the young girl begged for relief as a torrent of terrifying thoughts raged inside her. As much as she yearned to forget the foul events that transpired that night, the scars left behind were all too fresh for her fractured spirit to ignore. In details more vivid than she ever cared to relive, the terrified teenager struggled to reassemble the pieces of her shattered subconscious.

Blankly she stared into the void of her makeshift asylum as her mind's eye snatched her away to that unspeakable once-upon-a-time. A time whereupon the ring of burns that singed her hands rested a glittering tiara, that beautiful diadem imbued with a power she once coveted more than anything else in this world and her own.

Every chuckle and wrinkle lined with sinister intent, her former self lifted the stolen treasure in triumph, allowing the moon above to cast its envious glow upon the tiara's unrivaled beauty. But once the crest graced her fiery mane, the girl's maniacal bliss quickly turned to raw fright.

Like a supernatural serpent, a violent vortex of dark sorcery erupted from the crown and ensnared her. Weightlessness, then overwhelming agony as every atom of her being seared relentlessly within the ethereal tempest that ravaged her. Such was the ruthless heat of that cursed cascade that her tears turned to dust, while every iota of flesh and bone twisted and forged into something more sinister. Drowning in fury and consumed by rage, the child's screams faded into an otherworldy howl as the last fragment of her will surrendered, and then…

…oblivion.

Conscious mind pitted against terrible nightmare as the troubled teenager fought to escape that horrible reverie. She kneaded the plum of her neck until a burning sensation suddenly filled her throat and when the bile threatened to rise, she clasped a hand over her mouth and leapt over to the nearest wastebasket.

When she was through, the breathless teenager fumbled for the sink, desperate to cleanse her face of heat and grime. But even the selfish faucet denied her relief and into the musty basin the cursing youth expelled what lingered of the vile taste from her tongue in return. Shaken from her momentary anger, she glanced up to find her drab reflection staring back from its cracked domain.

Everything - from the jacket that formerly heralded her menacing presence like a dark cloud to the sun-embellished garb underneath – was in shreds. Her hair, once well-coiffed with the brightest flames, willow'd in a tangled mass over her face smudged with soot. Stains of the girl's melancholy sopped her cheeks with salted wet, glistening from the dazed turquoises of her eyes past the parting of her chapped lips.

Before the accident, the teenager counted upon her reflection to show what she and others had always known her to be.

Beautiful. Confident. Powerful. Fearsome.

Even after transcending into the human world, those qualities remained true, for the youth fought to keep them that way. And though she once cherished the freedom that two-legged form granted her, she could think of no pure delight, no happy moment that came to pass since shaking free from the shackles of her homeland.

Together, the adolescent and her mirrored self bookmarked several strands of goldenrod-crimson hair behind an ear. Despite the shadows thickening the room, it was the first time she caught a proper glimpse of what she was, what she had always been and yet, was too blind by her own proud limelight to see before.

Horrible. Broken. Weak. Afraid.

There in the darkness, the girl and her copycat locked eyes until a stubborn glow of dying light flickered twice, upon which the reflection blinked and asked,

_"What have you done?"_

Armed with what little remained of her rationality, the young girl massaged the delusion away from her eyes.

Just a trick of the light, she thought. Nothing more.

But upon opening them again, her glassy twin retained a firm-lipped, furrow-browed expression that was not her own. Was she dreaming? Was she dead? If only she could have been so lucky. A strange circumstance indeed, and yet, the teenager felt a slight twinge of relief to have someone with her in that dark hour, even if it was her own meddling conscience.

"You think I wanted this?" the shaken teenager replied. "If I had known this was going to happen, I never would've—"

_ "And how exactly did you think this was going to end…,_

_ "…Sunset Shimmer?"_

It was an inquiry the young girl was ill-prepared to answer. Instead, shame took Sunset by the chin and led her away.

_ "To bring a crown jewel - an Element of Harmony no less – here, without considering the circumstances…_

_ "…A unicorn should've known better."_

The icy tip of those words harpooned right through Sunset's heart, reeling her attention back to the haunted glass.

"I AM a unicorn!" she cried, stomping her foot in a manner her true four-legged self would have.

_"Then why?"_ asked the reflection, tears gleaming in her eyes. _"Just what were you trying to prove anyway?"_

That her destiny encompassed something well-beyond the endless studying of books. That she deserved a greater title than that of 'Prized Pupil'. That her magical potential could far surpass the power of any deity of Equestria.

But above all else, that even a young unicorn such as herself was ready to do just about anything to get what she wanted. Even if that anything meant enduring a self-exile of thirty moons and trading her equine figure for a human one.

Still, the higher Sunset piled her former ambitions, the more difficult they were to stomach. All things considered, nothing seemed to justify the malicious actions of her past. Not running away. Not that two-legged body. Not the pain of others and certainly not thieving the Element of Magic from its rightful bearer for her own gain.

Rather than confess to the murky motives that brought shadow down upon her, she shook the devils from her shoulders again and answered,

"Who cares? It's over."

_"Is it?"_

"Look," Sunset sighed. "Twilight got her tiara back, didn't she? When she goes back to Equestria, everything will be as it was and it'll be like nothing ever happened."

_ "And you?"_

Sunset swallowed hard before replying,

"You're looking at it."

What 'it' entailed was a fate that involved neither humans nor the four-legged denizens of Sunset's homeworld. In her mind, there was no dilemma. In lieu of suffering the inevitable consequences of her crimes in either dimension, she would seal herself away in that dark room forever, until she and the stories of her wrongdoings fade into just that - terrible fairytales upon the many plaguing her already infamous hideout and name.

Beneath the thick web of lies that suffocated her conscience, Sunset knew she deserved far worse and her heart sickened with that knowledge. To escape the gavels of judgment by inflicting her own verdict was another offense in and of itself. Having lived as a student in both worlds, she knew what sort of fates awaited criminals like her. She was also wise enough to realize that never in a million years would she ever be prepared to face the consequences of what she had done.

If only she still possessed her magic. She imagined how easy it would have been for her true body to just disappear, to teleport miles away and leave all troubles behind. But the natural laws of that realm governed by two-leggeds did not allow it, for magic – at least, the kind she was blessed with - did not exist there. Thusly, efforts to perform such an average spell like teleportation was futile, forcing the youngster to take the only course of action left to her.

_"You can't be serious,"_ gasped the teenager's twin. _"This isn't you. You're not thinking straight."_

"For the first time in my life," the weight of Sunset's resolve rested heavily upon her. "I am."

Back and forth, the youth and her conscience continued their moral tug-of-war over the mud of her soul. Though they mimicked each other in action, their words could not have been more divided.

_"Wait,"_ the light of the young girl's conscience burned annoyingly bright. _"There's got to be another way."_

"There isn't."

_ "Maybe…maybe you can fix this."_

"I can't!"

A brief interlude of silence, and then,

_"You're right,"_ replied the reflection. _"You can't. Not while you're holed up in here anyway."_

"You mean..."

Sunset looked over her shoulder toward the lavatory's exit, the buzz of escape tickling her mind.

"No," she shooed the absurd idea away and scoffed, "No way."

_ "Why not? It beats your idea, at least. Besides, it's the only way you can make everything right."_

"You actually want me to go out…there? After—"

Certain dark memories bubbled to the surface of Sunset's psyche, but she refused to yield to them. She couldn't. Not yet.

"Are you insane?" she continued, her eyes mad with disbelief. "That's suicide!"

_"And what do you call this?"_

"This is different."

_ "How?"_

"IT JUST IS, OKAY?!"

Frustration tightened its grip on the girl. What delight did her conscience take in chastising her so? To shape her own doom by living out the remainder of her days in that dark pit of despair - was that so wrong?

_ "You're forgetting one thing."_

Patience escaped through Sunset's nostrils as she reluctantly indulged the other voice once again.

_ "Despite what you've done here, you're still a child - a missing child. Hide all you want, anywhere you want. But it's only a matter of time before they find you."_

"Don't you get it?" the girl sighed. "No one's going to come looking for someone like me."

_ "Not even 'Mother'?"_

Sunset's stifled cry shattered the room's deafening silence. In her smothered anguish, she damned her conscience for reminding her of the emerald-eyed, dawn-hued woman with the burgundy curls. Though the oblivious human was not her real mother, Sunset had lived with her long enough to care for her as such. Never to go back would mean robbing the woman of her daughter for the second time. But as much as it pained Sunset to do so, she refused to spare second thoughts for a parent that was not her own.

"When she realizes that I'm not really her daughter…it won't matter anymore."

At that, Sunset embraced herself tightly in a cage of feigned comfort and abandoned the glare of her mirrored twin. For a moment, she dared to ponder her decision once more and as she did, a surge of déjà vu swept over her. Was she doing the right thing? How many would she hurt in running away? How many would suffer if she didn't?

As the somber Sunset made her way to a softly lit corner, moonlight lifted her gaze to a solitary window, the shadows of its bars lining her face.

"If I step one hoof back home," she whispered to herself. "I'll be locked up in Tartarus forever.

"But…if I stay here…"

_ "For once, Sunset, try to think about someone and somepony other than yourself."_

Shame. Patience. Sanity.

Whatever restraint stoppered the fury of Sunset Shimmer up until that point finally snapped. Having had her fill of this illusionary interrogation, the incensed teenager charged towards the mirror again.

"Who are you?" she demanded, the dying bulb flickering madly overhead and igniting her eyes like green daggers.

_ "Now, that's a silly question, isn't it? I am you and you are me."_

"Enough with the games! Why am I even talking to you? You're just a reflection!"

_ "Why are you talking to me, indeed? You should be out there, amending your crimes and atoning for your sins."_

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sunset barked, slamming her fist into the cracked wall with a force that was almost inhuman. "As far as I'm concerned, you caused this!"

_ "Listen to yourself, Sunset!"_

"Not anymore," Sunset growled. "Everything was just fine until you came along."

_"Was it?"_ the doppelganger replied. _"Ask yourself, who stole the Element of Magic?"_

"You can't steal what should've been yours to begin with."

_ "Who ran away from Equestria?"_

"That was Celestia's fault! She was holding me back!"

_ "Who betrayed Princess Celestia?"_

Alive with the very rage that flared within her, Sunset whirled around, wielding yet another excuse upon her tongue. But she held it, for in place of her cursed likeness was the downtrodden image of a fiery-mane'd, golden unicorn. From eyes just as blue-green, the girl's forgotten self stared back and as a fresh tear streamed down their cheeks, the paned pony uttered,

_ "Exactly."_

Boiling, the offended Sunset shook the sight of her true self out of her head and stomped towards her enemy.

"That's it," she seethed. "I've had enough of this."

_ "What are you doing?"_

"Something I should've done a long time ago…"

Unable to endure the onslaught of her conscience any longer, the hotheaded youth fumbled wildly beneath the cracked basin in search of a tangible end to her torture. When her fingertips brushed against a loose brick, she rose swiftly, brandishing her weapon to silence the illusion indefinitely; only to be stunned by the sudden horror before her.

Swallowed by shadow was the space where her copycat's eyes once were. Only the thin slivers of her irises remained, burning like turquoise fires in the dark recesses that enveloped them like a furnace.

_ "If this is what you really want,"_ the reflection growled sorrowfully. _"Then so be it."_

An unearthly cry yanked the reflection's head back, its freshly fanged jaws flashing and gnashing like a foaming hound's. Eyes devoid of soul rolled wildly in dark sockets as the creature's mangy mane of fading crimson and tarnished gold erupted into a raging pyre. As buttercup-hued flesh singed with redness, fingers curled into grotesque talons and night-black wings tore from its arched back, the monstrosity in the mirror shrieked loudly and lunged forward!

Sheer terror threw the teenager back against a paint-stripped wall and held her there. Though many a dark creature haunted the tomes of her former bestiary studies, no hydra, chimera or basilisk compared to the salivating beast that glared hungrily at her from its hell-rusted realm. Afraid she may go mad from the terrifying visage alone, Sunset averted her eyes and clenched them tight, wishing with every remnant of willpower left within her that the creature would disappear.

But the beast would not be denied.

Wave after deviant wave, visions of the demon's destruction struck the girl, each painful blow thick with hellish crime. Through burning eyes, she watched helplessly as her dark magic forged nightmarish minions from the innocents scurrying over the black lake of her shadow.

Then came the screams.

Subliminal shrieks and fleeing bodies fell Sunset to her knees like mental stones casted in the dark, her mind overflowing with flash floods of grisly green as deluges of debris crashed down around her. To her horror, she felt her claws become hot as they conjured a ball of flame and in a fit of laughter dripping with malice, hurled it at a defenseless Princess Twilight.

Before the fireball reached its target, Sunset ripped herself out of the void and back to the present state of her own nightmare.

_"Surprise!"_ the creature hissed.

"No…," Sunset cowered, her eyes exploding with horror. "This isn't-! You're supposed to be—"

_"—destroyed? Caput? Gone? Bye-bye?_

_ "Sadly, yes, courtesy of that pesky princess and the Elements of Harmony. But only in a manner of speaking."_

"I don't understand…!"

_"Spoiler Alert,"_ the demon smirked coyly. _"As long as you keep beating yourself up, I'll always be around to horseback on that filthy little conscience of yours. Giddyup!"_

No matter how tight Sunset clenched her eyes or which way she turned, the dark presence knew no bounds. Relentless in its cruel subliminal torture, it haunted every pane of glass and blink of an eye with its cackling visage.

_"Nice digs!"_ the creature grinned as its burning eyes rolled about the room. _"Perfect for a little delinquent such as yourself!"_

"This isn't real! You're not real! Go away!"

_ "Ha! Very funny…"_

Tearing herself away from the wall, Sunset attempted to flee that prison until,

_"Since you have such a…vivid memory,"_ the monster's voice echoed. _"Perhaps you can recall the words a certain princess said tonight?"_

Just then, the voice of Twilight Sparkle struck like lightning within Sunset's mind,

_"You've shown everyone who you really are!_

_ You've shown them what is in your heart!"_

The memory of the princess' troubling words rattled the adolescent's fragile core. As if the door was red hot, Sunset's fingers flinched from its surface while horror tightened its hold over her.

"They saw-No!" Sunset cried, grabbing her head as the claws of truth and fallacy tore her apart. "I'm a unicorn! A unicorn!"

_ "Wrong. A unicorn would've known better._

_ "That's why you're better off staying here, where you can't hurt or bother anyone ever again."_

"Just leave me alone!"

_"Oh, but you are alone. So very alone."_

Of all that was exchanged between her and the monster, this was the one truth Sunset feared to embrace the most. Was there really no one looking for her? Did anyone notice that she was gone? Did anyone care?

"Aww," the demon hushed playfully. _"There, there. Why the long face, Sunset Shimmer? This is what you wanted, isn't it?"_

_ "Or maybe, you're just refusing to accept how much damage you really caused._

_ "Far be it for me not to refresh your memory!"_

"Don't!"

Every accusation, every reminder, every possible repercussion to her crimes weighed upon Sunset's fragile spirit like a sack of bricks, shattering a piece of her by the second.

_ "For thirty moons, you lied._

_ "For thirty moons, you cheated._

_ "For thirty moons, you trampled on all those who stood in your way."_

"Stop…please, just stop it!" Sunset was shaking, trapped beneath the sharpened pendulum of her crimes.

_ "And let's not forget your other little escapades back in Equestria, shall we?"_

_ "Betraying Princess Celestia? Running away from home?_

_ "Or how about stealing an Element of Harmony and not only exposing magic, but putting all of Equestria at risk?_

_ "Honestly,_" the demonic doppelganger resumed with a scoff. _"Do you really think that everyone is just going to forget what you did?"_

"I'm sorry!" the youth wailed. "What do you want me to do? Tell me! I'll do anything!"

_"Too late for that now, Sunset._

_ "It doesn't matter anymore, remember?"_ the creature reminded. _"I heard it straight from the pony's mouth._

_ "What's the point in even trying? They're never going to forgive you anyway...especially 'Mother'."_

Sunset's head shot up. For one brief moment, the youth cast her terror aside and welcomed wrath into her heart once more.

_"Such a shame, really,"_ sighed the demon._ "That we won't get to see the look on her face once she finds out what you did."_

"You monster!"

_"I know you are. But what am I?"_

Exhausted, Sunset backed into a corner in a fit of surrender.

_"You were right all along, you know? This is what you really deserve._

_ "This is how you will always be remembered…_

_ "…this is where you shall remain, forever alone with no one and nopony to blame…_

_ "…but yourself!"_

Forever held captive by fear and doubt, to fester in the memory of her guilt with any hope of salvation beyond her reach. All too late she realized it was not the end she wanted. All she wished for was solitude, eternal isolation from those she brought pain down upon. With nowhere and nothing left to her, Sunset fell to her knees and trembled.

Her throat was dry. Wet was her brow.

_THUMP-thump-THUMP-thump-THUMP-thump-THUMP-thump!_

Her heart pounded. Her chest was taut. The walls of her cursed prison swam and shrank. The very air left and struck her at the same time. Claustrophobia wrung her shaken body, then panic. She had no choice. Not anymore. She had to get out.

_Get out!_

With minutes gnawing at her broken heels and seconds breathing down her neck, the frightened youth burst from her shadowed sanctuary and tore through the darkened halls of Canterlot High, cursing herself all the while.

How could she be so foolish? What possessed her to stray so far from the only means out of this hellish nightmare? The horrible possibilities lunged at her from the shadows as she flew down never-ending flights of stairs, every painful landing ripping through her already-battered body.

Up.

Down.

Left. Right.

Forward.

Backward.

All direction and coordination was lost to the shadow-blind Sunset. Yanked solely by the tightened leash of her recollection, the panicked teenager careened blindly through the university's passageways. While every ligament of her bruised legs stretched and throbbed with fatigue, the minute hand's mercy pressed her onward. Her paled face stained with sweat and tears, she cried out breathlessly. How the frightened child needed the sanctuary of her world then.

Before long, the darkness that veiled her vision shifted from black to violet while her senses heeded the evening breeze blowing through her matted hair.

She was close.

In a final burst of speed, she sped through a moonlit foyer as fast as her lashed legs could carry her. Over the jagged jaws of debris she flew, her starlit eyes welling with tears, fixated on the bright circular blur of white light widening just ahead like open arms.

Suddenly, Sunset's heart leapt to her throat when she lost her footing over a slope of sediment!

All at once, her senses and reflexes ripped through her. Stumbling, she lunged out wildly for something, anything to break her fall. When what felt like a cold, metallic branch graced the teenager's desperate fingertips, she grabbed hold of it. Bested by momentum, she lost her grip and slid toward the yawning horizon of a canyon ahead! Another steel bar appeared within reach and this time, Sunset wrapped every ligament around it, clinging for dear life. Unable to withstand the weight, the weakened bar began to loosen from the earth. But before gravity could thrust her down to her doom, Sunset pushed off the crater's cragged edge and scratched her way back up to the demised stairway.

Not until she was far enough away did she glance back at the chasm, that still-smoldering site of her demonic defeat. Wild-eyed, the breathless teenager barely had a moment to compose herself before,

_SLAM!_

The unmistakable sound of a door shutting nearby caused Sunset to jump out of her freshly-scratched skin and when a pair of familiar figures emerged from the building's side, she shrank out of sight. Stealthy as a shadow, she crawled up to the school's collapsed entrance and dipped behind a mound of debris before peering back towards the grounds.

There, with her canine companion in tow, was Princess Celestia's star student, wielder of the Element of Magic, and the one whose power spelled the end of Sunset Shimmer's tyranny - Princess Twilight Sparkle, glittering as she glided across the schoolyard towards the equine statue.

Rearing proudly to the sky, the stallion of stone protected a primordial secret beneath its marbled hooves. Unbeknownst to the native two-legged creatures of this world, a hushed enchantment would descend upon the statue once every thirty moons, forming a dimensional bridge between the human world and the realm of Equestria. In so doing, the portal would alter the physical form of any creature that passed through its ethereal doorway…

…a transition that was all too familiar to Sunset Shimmer and the pair of Equestrian natives that loitered beside it.

Shrouded by the cold darkness, the shivering Sunset was trapped between the gauntlet of two evils, neither one the lesser or greater of the other. Just over her shoulder loomed the first, in the fragmented form of Canterlot High School, where so many had suffered at the hands of her bullying and quest for power. Should she remain there, all those she had ever hurt would no doubt seek to exact revenge upon her.

A dusty gale snatched Sunset's attention to the site of her second course. She could return to Equestria as a traitorous prisoner with Princess Twilight, knowing full well that the penalty for high treason and capital theft was to be thrown before the tripled maws of the beast Cerberus.

_Maybe it won't be as bad as you think it'll be,_ she tried telling herself. _Maybe they'll give you a chance to explain things._

_ Yeah, right,_ she argued. _You think they'll believe anything you have to say now, let alone hear it? You'll just give them even more reason to lock you up. They'll think you're crazy!_

_ Right, you can't stay. You have to go back to Equestria. At least you'll be safe there. Celestia will know what to do._

_ Yeah. Punish you for good._

The pressures of frustration choking her heart, Sunset pounded her fist against the wall. From the looming shadows of her dilemma, she painfully contemplated her next move.

Just then, the glint of Princess Twilight's diadem caught Sunset's eyes and the dark whisper of temptation hushed over her heart once more.

There was still time.

Even as the ever-ascending moon threatened to displace her again, its rays illuminated a third and final path – overwhelm the princess, seize the enchanted relic and before the stroke of midnight, push her royal highness through the portal, displacing her from the human world while Sunset, armed with arcane power, remained within it. While the very thought of repeating such an act disgusted her, the lure of protecting herself against all potential enemies with the diadem's magic proved to be stronger.

After all, what would Twilight have done had their positions been reversed? Surely, it was not in a princess' heart to leave a fellow citizen of her world behind, only to be devoured by the insatiable desires of human curiosity and greed, not when Twilight was just as guilty for exposing her magic.

Though Sunset's aching muscles twitched to act, she stayed her ground. She gazed at the destruction strewn about her and trembled at what could have been had the princess not used her magic to stop her. Were it not for Princess Twilight, the defeated teenager would still be trapped within that terrible manifestation of her own darkness and very well could have gone on to wreak even more havoc across that innocent dimension. As much as it pained her to admit it, Sunset was in the princess' debt.

Still, she had no choice, for in her murkiest hour, the only shred of a chance left to her own survival was to commit the unthinkable once again. So as to cast most of the blame for her actions elsewhere, Sunset dared to portion her guilt amongst those who should have been present to bid the vulnerable princess farewell, those five who claimed to call themselves 'friends' and yet, were nowhere to be found.

Her heart alight with what she prayed was not false hope, Sunset rose to her feet.

_You can do this, Sunset Shimmer, the nerve-racked teenager repeated to herself._

_ It'll be no different than last time._

_ All you have to do to change your fate…_

_ …is to give a little shove._

Just as the highest star graced the moon's tip, the sparkle of the adorned princess shifting her stance lit a flame in Sunset's eyes. If the fiery-haired adolescent truly was to go in for the attack, then that was the time. Her knees cracking into a painful lunge, Sunset honed in on the princess' circlet like a tigress, eyes burning with visceral intent as she prepared for the opportune moment to strike.

The creases of her furrowed brow glistened with sweat. Bent to charge, her fingers and toes dug into stone. She filled her sore lungs with courage and then…

…suddenly, a choir of shouts shattered the still air!

_What are you waiting for?_, she panicked. _Hurry up! Do it! Now!_

But Sunset did not budge.

Instead, her body recoiled from that of a stalking predator to a shriveled mass of doomed prey. Behind the demolished wall the young girl cowered again, certain that she had disappeared from sight before the rioters saw her. But in her paranoia, she felt the stampede of footsteps quake the ground beneath her. By the second, the commotion crescendo'd and ice cold panic sunk its claws even deeper into Sunset's heart.

Had the humans spotted her? Did they catch the return of that dark desire looming in her eyes? How much longer before they reached her and dragged her away to the cold confines of their prisons? Would their bloodthirsty appetites deprived of justice even wait that long?

Succumbing to a fate only her twisted imagination could conjure, Sunset tightened her arms around herself and buried her head as she prepared for the absolute worst.

Seconds crawled by like years as the trembling teenager awaited her impending doom. To her surprise, neither pain nor torture came. Confused, she then unshielded her ears to listen, but the flock of cries had faded into something sweeter. As a cool breeze carried the strange yet welcome sound of light laughter and familiar-voiced chitchat through a tress of her blazing hair, Sunset rose from the collapsed debris and beheld a strange sight indeed.

Dumbfounded, the fiery-haired teenager watched as a quintuplet of past acquaintances wrapped Princess Twilight and her collared beast in a deep embrace. Alight with all the colors of a rainbow, the girls and their pup raised their spirits high, the very air that surrounded them rippling with that strange power called 'friendship'. Though she understood nothing of this peculiar magic, Sunset recalled it was that same aura which pulled her from the talons of the fire-wielding beast inside her.

Even as the celestial orb climbed into its blanket of stars, Sunset's curiosity piqued even higher. With the midnight hour threatening to seal the portal at any moment, why would the princess risk enduring a self-exile of thirty moons for such a gesture? To substitute farewell formalities for urgency at a time like this was absolutely ludicrous.

Those five girls, why did fear not overtake them? After all, they were only human and as such, had never experienced the likes of magic, true magic, until that very night. To witness a fellow student transforming into a winged beast and wielding a myriad of hellish attacks would have driven any sane two-legged into a foaming frenzy.

As irrational as they were to interfere in her blind battle against the princess, Sunset would be a greater fool not to recognize that their loyalty to Twilight did not possess its own magic. A force that ultimately defeated and, as ashamed as Sunset was to admit it, saved her. A power that gifted those girls with features not found amongst their own kind, like wings and pointed ears.

And yet, there they stood by the royal conjurer's side, unwavering and unafraid.

What force welcomed such kindness and generosity? What compelled them to raise their smiles and laughter to the heavens? What power was so true, so strong, so vast, that it can overlook the strangest, even the most supernatural of anomalies?

Then it hit her.

Though humbling, the weight of the broken youth's sudden revelation was anything but feeble. While laughter, love and light surrounded Twilight, the only companions left to Sunset were darkness, destruction and dust. Beaten by many years of cold and unforgiving circumstances, her body ached to bask in even a smidgeon of the warmth that emanated from Her Highness and the allies around her. So powerful was their rapturous bliss that the vanquished voyeur never noticed herself inching from the shadows, her heart playfully tugged by the wonderful allure of pure and unadulterated happiness.

Then, for the first time in the entirety of both lives, she felt warm and light. Beneath the darkness that caged her heart, something she had never felt before began to break free. By some strange miracle, she dared to wonder if someday…

…maybe…just maybe…

…she would ever be worthy of feeling that same glow.

_So that's it._

_ After all this time, that's what you wanted?_

She may as well have screamed her heart's desire aloud, for at that moment, the princess and her company turned their attention towards Sunset - an unexpected gesture that shook the startled youth out of her short-lived epiphany and into the shadows.

Far too often had she seen those expressions before and as quickly as it came, that long-forgotten fragment of light sank beneath the abyss of her beaten confidence once more. Disappointment. Sorrow. Pain. Anger. Was that all she would ever be capable of instilling within others? Were the figures before her the only ones worthy of wielding that mysterious force known as 'friendship'?

Y_ou can't be serious,_ she laughed. _Take a look at Princess Twilight._

Reluctantly, Sunset obeyed.

_Do you honestly think that you could ever compare to somepony as radiant, somepony as powerful, somepony as special as her?_

_ After everything you've done, who would ever want to be your friend?_

Lost in the mental marsh of her own doubt, Sunset barely noticed the vice principal's arrival. As Luna armed the dismayed delinquent with a cement trowel, the sheepish child looked over to find the pair of her former minions tripping and struggling to repair the damaged wall all on their clumsy lonesome. As they fired blanks of angry stares and whispers, Sunset winced at the circumstances she forced upon them and her heart sunk another fathom.

_Time to face facts, Sunset Shimmer._

_ There's no going back now._

_ You've caused so much damage._

_ And for that, no one and no pony will ever, ever…_

"…forgive me."

Numb with guilt and more grief than she ever had to bear, Sunset finally surrendered to the black depths of her murky conscience. Blankly she gazed across the schoolyard, her turquoise eyes twinkling with tears as she watched Twilight and her canine turn and march towards the portal

In a final effort to spare herself from the scourge of her punishment, Sunset ventured to defy Fate once more.

"Please," she whispered aloud, hoping her desperate plea would somehow reach the faraway princess. "Don't leave me here."

But it was not to be. For a swift flash of light later, the princess and her pet stepped through the shrinking portal and vanished forever.

_ Clunk!_

From Sunset's loosened grip the trowel slipped, crashing to the ground with an air-shattering echo. At that moment, whatever fragment remained of Sunset's spirits was crushed, for the merciless moon had ascended to its highest peak and sealed the youth's fate.

Doomed to suffer another thirty moons away from the world she called home, Sunset Shimmer crumbled beneath the weight of her regret and slumped to the ground. Against the broken wall she contorted in despair, buried her face in guilt-stained hands and wept.

Meanwhile, Luna, without even a second glance, tread back from whence she came.


	3. As the Sun Sets On the Third Day, Act I

Phase IV

**_As the Sun Sets on the Third Day_**

* * *

**Act I**

* * *

"You'll look out for her, won't you?"

"Of course we will!" the elegant adolescent known as Rarity assured the princess.

From the corner of her sapphire eyes, she spotted a certain unfavorable someone with fiery hair looking on from afar and curled her lip.

"Although," Rarity huffed, folding her arms in slight disdain towards the voyeur. "I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle."

"I have a feeling she'll be giving out a lot of apologies," the young princess added.

Just then, a dragon in dog's clothing pawed at one of the princess' legs and whimpered a soft warning. With a nod, the little highness acknowledged her currently-canine companion, then turned to face her newfound friends for what, in her mind, would be the last time.

When she first stepped into that strange world of arcane machinery and two-legged creatures, Princess Twilight Sparkle was determined to accomplish one goal: recover her stolen tiara from Sunset Shimmer - Her Majesty Princess Celestia's former protégé - and return to the kingdom of Equestria in one piece. After all, how long was a magical equine such as herself expected to endure such a place, let alone the physical and metaphysical confines of a human body?

Though her new form made adjusting to peculiar world a challenge, the unforgiving hands of time pushed Twilight onward, for the way back to Equestria was only temporary. Thus, the entrance connecting the two dimensions would seal itself and separate her from home for thirty moons.

With merely three days to recover her precious diadem, the princess made haste. But as the last grain of sand trickled near the pit of the hourglass, Twilight Sparkle began to lose all hope. Without magic or knowledge of that alternate world, she seemed to have met her match in the cunning Sunset Shimmer, for the latter had been accustomed to its laws long before Twilight, having endured a self-exile after abandoning her studies to pursue interests of a darker nature.

Despite the fearsome influence she had upon those two-legged beings, there was still one source of power the cold-hearted Sunset refused to embrace.

Back in Equestria, the warm light of friendship illuminated Princess Twilight's path on countless occasions, leading her to encounter many kindred spirits while learning valuable lessons unlike any found in her vast collection of spell books.

Hoping that companionship was not a force exclusive to her homeland, the little sovereign extended her hands out to the peculiar beings of that world. Through her leadership and shining spirit, Twilight united a populace once divided by fear and gained precious allies, five of whom were happily willing to aid the princess on her quest.

Grim was the battle and for a moment, all seemed lost. In her most desperate hour, the royal denizen of Equestria unwittingly conjured enchanted forces from her world, the likes of which found their way into the hearts of five very special girls.

Hardworking Applejack, whose sense of Honesty was strong and true; gentle-hearted Fluttershy, who nurtured the gift of Kindness; Pinkie Pie, in her fun and carefree nature, spread the power of Laughter; lovely Rarity, never too proud to share the wealth of Generosity; and finally, Rainbow Dash, who could always be counted on for her unwavering Loyalty.

Their spirits aligned with the desire to protect the princess, the quintuplet was blessed with special attributes of their own and together, created a power unlike anything the diadem-thieving tyrant had ever witnessed. With the Magic of Friendship on her side, the princess recovered her tiara from the clutches of evil and toppled the dreaded Sunset Shimmer from her throne!

Thus, the journey of Princess Twilight Sparkle had ended, yet while she was victorious, a part of her desperately wished to remain behind. Quietly she yearned to see the rest of that dimension, to explore more of its secrets alongside the wonderful friends she grew so fond of.

But the young princess knew better. After all, the magical relic embedded in her tiara did not belong in that world and for the sake of its denizens as well as her own anxiously waiting back home in Equestria, Twilight's decision was as clear as the crystalline towers of her capitol.

"I know we've only been friends for a short time," she quivered, absorbing the melancholy of her company's waning smiles one by one. "But I'm going to miss all of you so much."

Despite her best efforts, the princess could not bring herself to bid her friends farewell. Instead, she hoped the collected tears of her violet eyes would suffice. Still, was it enough? Would it ever be enough? She fought to say more, to tell those five spirits exactly how much their kindness meant to her, to give eternal gratitude for their aid, to assure them that she will never forget the memories they shared for as long as she lived.

Before the strings of her heart could tug her away any further, Twilight, with her furry friend in tow, relieved her sorrow with a sigh and turned.

As the princess and her pup approached the portal's base, the marbled wall that displaced them days before began to shift. Upon the young highness' touch, the hard surface then melted away and like an enchanted curtain, parted to reveal a doorway of bright color and light. With one last smile, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her collared guardian passed through the glowing passage and departed that strange world for what they, as well as their human friends, hoped would not be forever.

Meanwhile, the humbled tyrant emerged from the ashes of her destruction and writhed in grief, rejected by the bipeds she wronged yet never to gallop Equestria's meadows again until the next biennium descended upon her.

Little did she realize that the stars would set her on a different course…

…for the true journey of Sunset Shimmer had yet to unfold…

* * *

**Act I**

A wild mustang, a dazzling chariot drawn by imperial steeds, a flock of starlings, an unidentified flying object, a hot-air balloon. Such were the things that juggled through the minds of five familiar onlookers, for neither had ever seen a magical princess depart before, let alone a winged, pony-eared one heralding from another world, or any figure of royalty for that matter. Just as they were able to ascertain by what means their regal companion would take her leave,

_Sssshhhhoooooooooommm!_

From what was deemed by all to be naught but a stallion of stone emitted a bright light. Caught unawares, the quintuplet of adolescents who bared witness to that wondrous miracle shielded themselves from its blinding glow. So as to experience every step of their friend's exodus, they struggled to keep their sights unpeeled. The moment was brief and as the portal exhaled its final glimmering breath, whispers from the beyond had ceased and still again was the air.

Dazed by what they had just seen, the girls barely had a moment to gather themselves when an odd tingle suddenly rippled through their bodies. Up to the night sky the group gazed and yet, from its bejeweled majesty, not a single drop of rain bespeckled the ground or graced their skin. No clouds, save for the slivers of soft silver, hung beneath the canopy of stars and midnight overhead.

The sensation left the adolescents quite puzzled. But before they could question the meteorological mystery, the multicolor-haired teenager hovering in their midst toppled to the ground with a _thud!_

"_Ow!_" she cried, massaging her pained rump. "Hey! What the—"

"Rainbow Dash, your wings…"

"Huh? Oh, no!"

Wild with disbelief, the youth known as Rainbow Dash - who reveled in the winged side effect of the young highness' magic just moments before her departure - reeled her head around to inspect her feathered appendages and was stunned to find that they were no longer there.

Stricken by the sight of their grounded friend, the rest of the High Five looked each other over and discovered the enchanted features formerly bestowed upon them had too disappeared. Wings, equine ears, elongated ponytails of flashing color – all had vanished, leaving behind the bewildered figures of five very ordinary teenage girls.

Hoping the chance of following her royal friend to whatever enchanted kingdom she hailed from had not passed her by, the fuchsia-curled adolescent by the name of Pinkie Pie leapt toward the statue in wild pursuit. Not until her body had pancaked into the marbled base did she and the others finally succumb to the same sad conclusion.

Princess Twilight Sparkle, along with the metamorphosing magic that accompanied her, was gone.

"Aww," Pinkie moaned, oblivious to the bump already surfacing on her forehead. "Bummer!"

The others were shocked to see their tickle-me-pink-haired companion in such blue spirits. As the bubbliest student in all of Canterlot High School, Pinkie was usually filled to the brim with smiles and laughter. That is, until that moment.

"Pinkie Pie, darling!"

A lovely blur of ivory and violet signaled the dramatic entrance of Rarity as she rushed

over to heave the felled friend to her feet. Upon doing so, she gasped and in a frantic frenzy, brushed the debris from Pinkie's gown.

"Oh, I _do_ wish you'd be a little more careful with the wardrobe I lend you," she sighed.

When she noticed the fresh, scarlet lump on Pinkie's cranium, she flinched.

"And with your face, too, of course."

Shaking her stetson-topped head, Applejack meandered her way past the two and with a few firm knocks from her knuckles, inspected the once-enchanted equestrian landmark of their school curiously.

"Who'd a thunk," twanged the golden-haired southern belle as she tilted the lip of her hat for a more unobstructed view. "That this hunk o' rock is actually some kinda doorway to another world?"

"It _was_ a doorway," whispered a voice nearby as soft as a cloud in spring. "But…now it's closed and—"

A belied sob escaped the utterer's quivering lips and heartbreak was felt by all. Struggling to compose herself, Fluttershy drew a deep breath to ask,

"W-will we ever see her again?"

"Now, y'know we can't answer that, Sugar Cube," Applejack replied as she consoled her sniffling comrade. "But what I can say is that Princess Twilight left somethin' special inside each n' every one o' us. Somethin' we will always remember her by."

"Precisely!" added Rarity.

From the crease of her dress, she removed a decorated handkerchief and with it, ever

so gently dabbed a tear away from Fluttershy's cheek.

"In fact, I'm more than certain that wherever she is, a part of us will always be with her, too."

"Wish she could've taken something _else_ with her…" the wingless Rainbow Dash sneered.

One by one, the rest of the High Five turned until their sights found the bulls-eye of that unpleasant remark.

Sunset Shimmer, the surest thing to evil the students of Canterlot High had ever known, served as the underlying weed of the High Five's problems ever since she treaded a black boot onto their campus. For what seemed like an eternity of torment for the unfortunate souls who crossed her path, Sunset ruled the academy with an iron fist and at the painful expense of others, always had her way.

As punishment for her recent misdeeds involving a certain princess of Equestria, Luna - Canterlot High's Vice Principal and head disciplinarian - bestowed the harsh task of repairing the school's damages upon the ex-tyrant and her entourage of followers. And although the supernatural circumstances surrounding the incidents were most peculiar, it was no secret that Sunset Shimmer was behind them nevertheless.

"Now, Rainbow, sweetie," Rarity confronted her sour friend. "I know how you feel. We all do. But just because Sunset treated us poorly in the past and turned into a big-"

"Ugly…," interrupted Applejack.

Rarity pondered for a moment, then coughed,

"Ahem. Well, I suppose so, yes, Applejack. A big, ugly—"

"Scary…," Fluttershy peeped.

"…_scary_…," repeated Rarity, or as well as she could behind clenched teeth.

"Not-so-fun!" chirped Pinkie Pie.

"But maybe just a _little_ cool…," Rainbow Dash chimed.

"—a big-ugly-scary-not-so-fun-but-maybe-just-a-_little_-cool-fireball-throwing-demon-with-ghastly-wings-and-_NO_-sense-of-fashion-whatsoever-!"

All eyes fell on the violet-coiffed teenager. Though highly revered for her charm and beauty, Rarity's flair for overly dramatic outbursts matched in infamy.

"Ahem," she coughed again, gracefully dismissing her embarrassment with a flick of her dark bangs. "Despite all…_that_, Sunset isn't a monster anymore and besides, it's quite rude of you to call her a 'something'."

Rainbow Dash was incredulous.

"_I'm_ rude?! Ugh," she gagged. "You've _got_ to be kidding me.

"Let's go down the list," and so she did, tallying her fingers as she went along. "First, Sunset Shimmer made everyone's lives, including ours, a total nightmare here at Canterlot High!

"You all remember, don't you?" she asked, huddling her company together. "Like, how she pretended to be interested in how we became friends just so she can turn us against each other?"

"Hmm," the others hummed and soon enough, the freshly calmed oceans of their recollections began to stir.

Rainbow Dash's next barrage of reminders did little to ease the minds of her friends either. With arms raised, fingers curled and fangs bared, she reenacted the night's events in the most frightening manner possible for a normal teenager.

"Then tonight," the bitter youth resumed, whose temper only seemed to pepper her already menacing story. "Sunset transformed into a demon and brainwashed everyone into mindless zombies (except her cronies Snips and Snails, who she _also_ turned into demons by using her creepy powers)!

"And just in case you all missed it," Rainbow added cooly before jabbing a thumb at the chaotic aftermath of their battle. "She destroyed half of the school and nearly burnt us to toast after hurling a huge fireball at us!"

Another shiver rippled through the High Five. Only this time, the group had a name for it - Fear.

They recalled the heat of their tussle for Princess Twilight's tiara and what happened when Sunset, in her desperation for supremacy, seized the treasure upon her own head in deranged victory. To everyone's horror, a torrent of cursed light consumed the unsuspecting adolescent and like a ragdoll carelessly handled by its owner, lifted and ravaged her helpless body towards the heavens. When the phenomenon's glow melted away, what emerged was not a human girl, but a hellish monstrosity brandishing terrible power!

Like wild tides in a storm, memoirs of the awful winged beast and her unearthly cackle crashed against the banks of the High Five's recollections. Willing to withstand the nightmare no more, Fluttershy wept.

"That's enough, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity scolded as she tried to comfort her shaken friend.

"Yeah," followed Applejack. "Yer scarin' Fluttershy!"

"Hey, I'm just sayin'," Rainbow defended herself. "And not to mention all the other things Sunset did. I _would_ keep going, but I don't have enough fingers and toes to count them all out."

"Tee hee hee!" Pinkie rolled in giddy applause. "That was fun! Do it again, do it again!"

"_Eek_!"

The very thought of reliving the events of that terrible evening again filled Fluttershy with such dread, that she barricaded herself behind the bars of her friends' legs. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie continued to chortle at the rainbow-haired teen's previous antics until a pair of angry glares struck her silent for it.

"Well, I suppose when you put it that way…," Rarity whispered. "Sunset _was_ pretty dreadful."

"_See?_" smirked Rainbow Dash, looking quite proud of herself as she savored the tiny victory, a silly victory, but a victory nonetheless, and for one who prided herself on winning, that was all that mattered.

Finally, Applejack put her green-booted foot down.

"Quit stirrin' the pot, Rainbow," she protested. "We promised we'd watch over Sunset, after all, and—"

"_I_ didn't promise anyone _anything_!" snapped the stubborn teen. "Besides, don't you remember, Applejack? _She's_ the reason why you and I stopped talking to each other in the first place!"

A knot formed in Applejack's throat. What her friend said was true. She could go on about second chances for former enemies until her face turned as blue as Rainbow Dash's. Yet in spite of her best intentions, she secretly harbored a grudge toward the bully for driving her apart from her closest friend.

"You're my Battle Buddy, AJ," Rainbow went on, acknowledging the southern blonde with a playful punch to her shoulder. "Do you know how hard that was for me, ignoring you _and_ wanting to talk to you at the same time?

"I can't just let that go, pretending like everything's all sunshine and rainbows. It's not. That's almost a whole year of potential awesomeness I'm never gonna get back! And it's all Sunset Shimmer's fault…"

On the last breath of that confession, Rainbow Dash buried her hands in her pockets and kicked the ground. Though superior at practically everything else, the multicolor-banged athlete always had trouble with expressing sentiments. Everyone, especially Applejack, knew this and to them, the revelation was more than they could have ever asked for.

"Aw, shucks, Dashie," Applejack blushed, suddenly remembering to veil the redness of her cheeks from her rival. "Believe you me, that whole mess wasn't easy fer me t' deal with either. Fer any of us, I reckon."

Everyone nodded.

"We were all burned by Sunset Shimmer. But we gotta try n' work things out. 'member what it was like b'fore Twilight came 'round? We were at each other's throats!"

"Exactly! And who was the one pulling the strings that whole time?" Rainbow Dash probed without waiting for an answer. "That's right! Sunset Shimmer! It just gets my blood boiling to know that she just sat back and enjoyed our fighting like it was nothing, like some kinda show!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie Pie raised her hand like an eager teacher's pet. "Then Princess Twilight saved the day by bringing us together again and we all lived happily ever after!"

Suddenly, Rarity gasped in the revelation.

"That's just it."

Once again, all eyes turned to her.

"Ahem, if I may so kindly interject," as she did, quite gracefully. "I believe what dear Applejack is trying to say is that we at least owe it to Princess Twilight to look after one of her own by embracing Sunset as one of our own.

"Isn't that right, Applejack?"

"Darn tootin'!" the southern belle agreed. "What's in the past is in the past, n' right now, Sunset looks an awful lot like someone who could use a lil' help."

"And a _bi-i-i-ig_ smile!"

Beaming with delight, Pinkie Pie grabbed the corners of Rainbow's frown then stretched them out like blueberry taffy into a painful grin. Massaging her now purple cheeks in annoyance, Rainbow watched as Applejack stepped aside.

"Al'right, gang!" the latter announced. "All in favor of helping Sunset Shimmer?"

Without an ounce of hesitation, Applejack proudly laid her arm out first. An enthusiastic Pinkie Pie joined in, followed by Rarity. Then Pinkie, then Rarity again. Pinky. Rarity. The giggling twosome made a game out of it, until a firm squeeze from Applejack encouraged them to take the matter more seriously. Together, the trio looked over at the remaining duo of their posse in bright anticipation.

While Rainbow Dash harrumphed in her own pigheadedness, Fluttershy, feeling suddenly alone, uncurled herself from the ball of her cowardice onto her feet. As she glanced at the divide of her friends, her knees quaked beneath the dilemma. On one hand, Fluttershy had a chance to befriend someone who had none; on the other, she could refuse kindness to the bully whose cruelty, more often than not, left her in a pool of her own tears.

Never one to want to disappoint the majority that ruled, Fluttershy slowly inched her hand towards the incomplete star formed by the trio, until…

"_Don't do it_, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Someone as nasty as Sunset Shimmer just isn't worth it. Have you forgotten how she treated you? And what about the time she had Spike dognapped? She could've hurt him!"

A small green-eared, lavender-furred creature held captive by three menacing shadows flickered in Fluttershy's mind. Gazing at her with round, puppy dog eyes, the pooch howled a sorrowful cry and shook the teen from her stupor.

"Oh, gosh," she whimpered, quickly withdrawing her hand into a fidgeting fit. "Yes. Oh, that was so awful. The poor puppy…"

"Dag'nabbit, RD! Can't you let Fluttershy make a decision on her own?"

"Sorry if I choose to be _honest_, Applejack!"

Soon, an argument erupted between the two dogged teenagers, neither one willing to yield to the other as they wielded fiery words of right versus wrong in turn. Though Rarity tried to calm the fight, Pinkie Pie joined both sides of the quarrel for entertainment, which only worsened the matter.

As the battle raged on, Fluttershy thought it best to take a step back, for she was hardly one to spectate, let alone partake in such bickering. Eventually, her attention wandered back to the academy and while she expected to find the broken form of an ex-tyrant, the modest teenager was met with an even more troubling sight.

Lingering upon the very spot Sunset Shimmer once suffered was what Fluttershy dared to believe to be a young golden unicorn.

As if sustained only by her own despair, the creature hung her head low to the ground, swaying it softly in the cold wind that withered her. Imbued with the hue of a dying flame, her mane dangled in matted tresses over her once majestic form while her tail, having suffered the same fate, was tucked close to her body in shame. Glistening with regret was a pair of viridian eyes and between them, a solitary, humble horn. Unlike the proud unicorns of Fluttershy's storybooks, the spiraled antler on this particular animal was pale, as if all the magic within it had vanished. Despite the sorrow that weighed heavily upon her, the beast lifted her muzzle to the cruel heavens and whinnied a soft cry.

Fluttershy's chest ached and her eyes watered. Still, she refused to move or even blink, for fear that the majestic quadruped would fade away. The beast's pitiful state aside, she truly was the most beautiful creature Fluttershy had ever beheld.

So enamored was she by the illusion that the adolescent failed to notice the nearby quarrel had ceased on her behalf. Following her gaze, the rest of the High Five looked to see who or what had their friend so bewitched. Alas, much to their confusion, they saw only the former mean girl Sunset Shimmer.

"Fluttershy, dear, what's wrong?"

With a start, she acknowledged her friends then desperately turned back toward the site of the unicorn. When the creature failed to reappear, the dismayed teenager merely closed her eyes and lowered her own head.

"You're right, Rainbow Dash," sighed the pastel-pink-haired teenager in surrender.

_Gasp!_

"Say what now?"

"Fluttershy! Darling, I'm surprised at you."

As was everyone else, for they had always known the compassionate Fluttershy to be just that. Confused and mildly disappointed, the rest of the High Five shook their heads. Everyone, that is, except Rainbow Dash.

"_Finally!_" she shouted, patting Fluttershy on the back. "At least _someone_ here gets what I'm trying to say."

Though it pained her ever so much to do so, Fluttershy stepped away from Rainbow Dash, much to the latter's bewilderment as she scratched her head.

"Sunset _could've_ hurt Spike," Fluttershy added. "But she didn't."

"Huh?"

Had it been something tangible, the burst of Rainbow Dash's bubble would have been deafening. Even the others were stunned by Fluttershy's sudden confidence, something she very seldom revealed.

"Didn't you see the look on Sunset's face?" the soft-spoken adolescent asked. "I did, and she didn't seem like she wanted to do that at all."

Long and hard, the girls pondered the look Fluttershy claimed to have seen with great difficulty. Perhaps due to the heat of the moment in which the crime took place, or the daunting weapon the ex-tyrant wielded in her bluff to destroy the portal lest Twilight divvy up her tiara, or that they could not imagine anything other than a scowl when struck with the name Sunset Shimmer.

Alas, the others failed to conjure the expression their soft-spoken friend witnessed. Nevertheless, they, with the exception of Rainbow Dash, were glad she did.

"I think we should give her a chance," proposed the kind-hearted youth. "I mean, if there's anyone who could try and show Sunset how to appreciate the beauty of nature, why, I'd be more than happy to volunteer."

Smiles erupted from all around, save Rainbow Dash. Feeling the sudden loss of control, she made a final effort to win Fluttershy's support.

"But…she was so…_mean!_ Are you really just going to forget that?"

Fluttershy bit her lip and for a moment, it seemed like the aide-memoire of Sunset's cruelty would do her in, until a sudden surge of courage lifted her heart, leading her to reply,

"Well, she _did_ say she was sorry, and I choose to believe her."

With that, Fluttershy ever so modestly scurried past the floored jaw of Rainbow Dash and over to the group of grins.

"I'm _in!_" she said with a smile of her own, sheepishly putting her hand in with her friends' as they celebrated her insight.

"B-But—She—You—I—_ARGH!_" Rainbow Dash growled, flinging her arms up in frustration.

"Give it up, Dashie! Y'know we can't do this without you."

"Forget it!"

Once again, the cheeky Rainbow Dash crossed her arms over her puffing chest and turned away from the others. Exhausted with her defiance, the others contemplated withdrawing from their efforts to win her favor, until a spark ignited in Applejack's attic.

"Well, all right, then," sighed the golden-haired teen in feigned surrender. "If that's the way you wanna be."

"Huh?" the oblivious Pinkie Pie squeaked. "Wait a minute! I thought we were going to—!"

Suddenly, Pinkie was not so clueless.

"_Ooohhh!_" she whispered. "I gotcha!"

"Such a shame," Rarity winked. "It truly is an absolute crime for anyone not to have a chance to get to know the _real_ Rainbow Dash."

Rarity's words tugged on the ears of the versicolor-haired teen. Still, she refused to pay them any mind and only tightened the cross of her arms even more.

"You know," Fluttershy cooed, trying hard not to giggle. "The _awesome_ and _cool_ Rainbow Dash."

"Hmm!" chuckled Rainbow, lowering her guard slightly as her head swelled. "Well, I guess I _am_ pretty cool..."

"…and could be _twenty-percent cooler!_" sing-song'd Pinky Pie, nudging Rainbow with her elbow before zipping back to the other three.

Over her icy shoulder, Rainbow peered at the four faces beaming back at her, their eyes glittering with such hope. Beyond them she could see was the shadow of one other, only instead of hope, was caked with quite the opposite. For the first time that evening, Rainbow Dash tried, to the best of her ability, to conjure even the slightest iota of pity for the defeated tyrant, and failed.

She curled her lip and looked to her comrades again. Had she her way, Rainbow would have already abandoned them to their futile cause. Though she was an athlete, it did not take the skills of a field goalie to recognize that the odds against her were staggering. And yet, the star formed by the arms of her friends looked so incomplete without her.

The thought of them befriending such a monster, former or no, tolled in her mind. Why did they insist on breaking bread with Sunset Shimmer, the very person who drove them apart? She caused so much grief by dividing them with her lies, and now that they were finally back together, threatened to separate them once more.

There was only one way to ensure such a travesty would never happen again.

"So, whaddya say, Rainbow Dash?" nudged Applejack. "You in?"

"_Oohhh_," the colorfully-banged teen groaned, accented by a rolling of the eyes. "_Oookaaaayy…_"

And on that defeated note, Rainbow Dash placed her hand on top of the others' in agreement.

At last, the High Five's star was complete!

"Yeehaw!" Applejack cheered as she tossed her Stetson hat into the air. "Atta girl!"

"Oh, how lovely!"

"Whee!"

"Yaaay…!"

Armed with the magic of friendship, the High Five turned toward the site of their former nemesis and marched forward to commence _Project: Help Sunset Shimmer_!

* * *

From her grief, the humbled tyrant known as Sunset Shimmer lifted her tangled head to the sound of distant laughter. Across the school grounds, her tear-swollen sights traveled until they fell upon the group known as the High Five. Taking in the echo of squeals and joy, she pondered over what elated the girls so, then shrunk at the most logical possibility.

_'No doubt celebrating the downfall of the monster Sunset Shimmer,'_ she thought. _'Must be nice.'_

Sunset looked about and for one fleeting moment, imagined everything in sight to be naught but remnants of a strange dream she had yet to wake from. She took comfort in the fantasy that the destruction surrounding her was not by her own hand, but mere creations of a dreamscape brought on by an undigested bit of cabbage.

Amidst that world of visions drawn at random were fragments of rock and stone, which she attributed to the remains of the academy's damaged entryway looming over her humbled form. Just a stone's throw from that ruined site lied yet another in the form of a massive crater. Then beyond that celebrated a group of acquaintances, who managed to seep into Sunset's thoughts through sheer familiarity alone. Lastly, hail.

_'Hail? In autumn?'_ she thought as she looked up to the night sky, shielding her eyes with a hand to prevent anything from falling in.

Curious, she held out the other hand, yet came up empty.

'_No, impossible.'_

Such was the nature of a dream and to that false truth she succumbed, until a second volley of earth struck the ground beside her and started the teenager from her stupor. This time, she caught the direction from whence the brief barrage came and discovered it was not from above, but behind. When she turned to investigate, a pair of muddied expressions met her own.

"Hey, Sunset," yawned a tall, lanky youth with messy green hair and freckles. "You gonna come help us or what, eh?"

"Yeah!" the partner in crime squawked, wiping the sweat from his orange bangs. "We ain't got all night, y'know."

Sunset Shimmer was stunned. There was a time when that foolish twosome of raging hormones never would have even raised an eyebrow to her. They made that mistake once and regretted it ever since. From tiresome homework assignments to acts of sabotage, Snips and Snails were at the former bully's every behest. In exchange for their services, should the satisfaction of basking in the presence of one as beautiful and powerful as she not suffice, Sunset subjected them to nothing more than ridicule and the constant threat of pain.

Now that she had been reduced to nothing, Sunset wondered what hold, if any, she still had over those two boys. She thought back, trying to conjure even the smallest act of kindness she might have shown them, something that may have slipped her mind over the course of time spent in that alternate dimension. Aside from transforming them into a demonic duo against their will, regrettably, nothing came to mind and that worried her.

Using the tattered sleeve of her dark jacket, Sunset wiped the grimy moisture from her cheek. Then after arming herself with the strange tool bequeathed by Vice Principal Luna, trudged over to the spot where the perturbed pair labored.

She took a gander at the thingamabobs and whatchamacallits strewn about, studying each object at a distance. Among them was a bucketful of a wet, grayish substance that looked and smelled as thick as the earth, along with a wild assortment of stained instruments. The fiery-haired girl was tickled with curiosity. After all, a unicorn still dwelled inside that human body and what was a unicorn to know of the foundations of men or their crude tools, even after living among them for over a biennium? Despite the moment of peace that accompanied her naiveté, the former bully's prolonged interest triggered an annoyed glance between the boys.

"Um, yeah," Snails coughed. "So, we already mixed the mortar and we brought over the bricks. So, uh, now, we just gotta build the wall, eh."

Sunset Shimmer arched around to the gaping maw of Canterlot High School, still in disbelief that she was responsible for it. As she tried to comprehend the sheer magnitude of the task yawning before her, she nodded, but her mind failed to follow. Though she caught most of what the boy said, there was a word or two she failed to understand. Silently, she stared and waited for more instructions. But when none came, she probed the boys again,

"That's it?"

The humbled tyrant thought she heard Snips utter something beneath his breath but could not tell for sure. Such was the curse of human ears.

"You're gonna use that to take some of this stuff and spread it over there," the agitated boy instructed, indicating specific tools of the trade as he went along. "Then we'll start laying down the bricks."

Sunset half-expected the fellows to demonstrate the chore for her at least once. Sensing their impatience and taking her past treatment of them into account, she decided not to ask. Trowel in hand, she knelt over the bucket of paste, and after scooping up a helping of its contents, cocked an eyebrow as a droplet fell to the ground.

"You just…spread it?"

"_Yeah,_" Snips rolled his eyes. "Like jelly."

"_Mmmm…_," Snails drooled from afar. "Jelly…"

Sunset's mouth also watered upon hearing the sugary word and before long, her taste buds overflowed with a palate of strawberries, currants, grapes, apricots and oranges. As she swirled the trowel into the bucket of paste, she envisioned it as sandwich spread and her stomach gurgled in response. She then reminisced the old Sunset, who certainly would have demanded an oatmeal and strawberry shake if her appetite called for it, once upon a time.

For now, the ex-tyrant would set aside her hunger for a helping of mortar and the hard work that lay ahead.

_Ssssccccccrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaappe!_

Sunset wished she had just taken a bite out of a pebble instead, for the noise was unlike anything she had ever heard or felt before. With a start, she dropped the mud-caked trowel and massaged the tickling pain from her ears. She wriggled at the relief until a pair of glares prompted her to pick the tool up again. On that cue, the humbled tyrant retrieved another pile of glop from the bucket and thus, her labor began.

Being the perfectionist that she was, Sunset took her time with the task, spreading the mud evenly while ensuring that no nook or cranny went unfilled. Her ears still ringing from the first attempt, she eased up on the pressure to try and alleviate the bone-shattering noise. It slowed the process down significantly, but Sunset reminded herself of the one thing she still had left, and that was time.

There was something strangely satisfying to be had in the labor, as the teenager found the stabbing sway of left and right quite relaxing. Meanwhile, Snips writhed with impatience as he watched Sunset level out the first layer of plaster. He recalled that same irritating feeling back when his ex-fearless leader asked – no, demanded - that he and Snails show her how to construct a computer from scratch. Only this was not a lovely piece of technology they were building. This was an entire wall…a wall she herself, albeit a bestial form of herself, destroyed.

When Sunset finally felt satisfied with her work, her hand had barely moved an inch before the bucktoothed boy pushed past her. After crudely slamming a brick down upon the fresh coat, he stormed off to retrieve yet another block. Unbeknownst to him, the force caused a splatter of the gunk to strike Sunset's cheek, and her face flared as crimson as the solar emblem upon her shirt. A savage instinct to scream suddenly rose to her gullet. The incensed adolescent wanted nothing more than to scold the one responsible for the new unwanted blemish on her face. But she could not, for that part of her had been forfeited to shame. At least, for the time being.

"You're kidding me, right?" the round boy whispered as he approached his friend. "At this rate, we'll be here 'til we're seniors…the _gray-haired_ kind!"

"Yeah…that's a _long_ time." Snails yawned. "Maybe we oughta' just switch places with her, eh."

"Good idea," agreed the orange-haired boy before facing the former mean girl once more.

"Hey, uh, Sunset?"

The former bully looked up from her work with the best tempered smile she could manage.

"We were thinkin', and, uh, maybe you should, y'know, 'hit the bricks'."

"Ha ha!" Snails honked quietly. "Good one!"

Sunset Shimmer, on the other hand, was not the least bit amused.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we just thought if we switched places, it might, y'know, make things a little easier - for you, I mean."

Sunset felt her temper rise once more. If there was one thing she did not take kindly to, it was the assumption that she could not complete an assignment for its level of difficulty. After all, she was a former apprentice of magic, and as such, was subjected to some of the most severe challenges the likes of which no student of the two-legged world could ever overcome, let alone comprehend.

Solving fatal riddles. Taming ill-tempered dragons. Growing gardens as thick as jungles from nothing but a tiny seed in the blink of an eye. Had she her magic, a feat like repairing a massive wall of rock and stone would have easily been accomplished in six-point-nine seconds, a world record amongst unicorn-folk.

Her extraordinary accolades aside, none of it mattered in the human realm, where magic was dubbed as nothing more than an act of fraud, smoke and mirrors. In a world that did not believe, all enchantments linked to her unicorn self were useless.

In spite of this handicap, Sunset toiled on. To her, that wall - in all of its shambled glory - was all she had left in either world. Though she twice failed as a student, she still had that wall and the ordained punishment to repair the damage she brought upon it. At any cost, she silently vowed to succeed in fixing it to perfection, no matter who or what may stand in her way.

"It's fine," Sunset grumbled, scooping up another glob of cement and lime before slapping it down with violent force. "Anyway, I already started."

"Y'sure? 'cause it's takin' you forever to do that and it's gettin' kinda late and uh—"

Sunset then pointed the trowel at the orange-haired skeptic as if she had every ill intention to use it.

"I said," her voice dripped with threat and she struck a glare that sent more than shivers down the boy's legs. "'It's _fine_.'"

Though he was none too happy to do so, Snips took the hint and headed back to the wheelbarrow in disgust. Just then, a morale-shattering sound erupted nearby and when they turned to investigate, the boys' fears were realized. Brick by freshly-set brick, Sunset was taking the foundation apart!

"Hey!" Snails cried, flailing his arms. "What are you doin', eh?!"

"It looks sloppy," the former bully replied as she continued dismantling their handiwork. "We're starting over."

"B-but you just said it was fine!"

"I changed my mind."

"Cheese and crackers, Sunset!" Snips wailed, kicking aside a nearby block. "We've already been here for half an hour and haven't even laid out the bottom row yet!"

"And we'll be here for half a century, _if_ I want."

"At the speed you're goin', you ain't kiddin'!"

"Ha ha! Yeah!" Snails guffawed goofily. "It's like she's never watched her dad build something before."

Sunset bit her bottom lip until it bled.

"Go."

"Huh?" the clueless pair questioned in unison.

"JUST GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Sunset roared, brandishing her trowel wildly at the frightened goons.

Like rodents fleeing an alley cat, the boys scurried off into the night. As they stumbled over themselves in a desperate attempt to escape, Sunset's rage echoed across the field after them.


	4. As the Sun Sets On the Third Day, Act II

Phase IV

_**As the Sun Sets On the Third Day**_

* * *

**Act II**

* * *

"I don't need your help! I _never_ did! I can take care of this and everything else just as I've always done – _ON MY OWN!_"

The High Five had just circled their way around the chasm's cragged bend when they were struck by the fury of Sunset Shimmer. From its thunderous wake fled two fellows, who the young voyeurs recognized as the ex-tyrant's seemingly former henchmen.

"Help!" one shrieked.

"She's gonna kill us, eh!" cried the other. "Run for your lives!"

Down the lamp-lit boulevard the boys tore, their screams of bloody murder and cries of wolf fading to a mere whistle as they flailed off into the night.

Soon, all was quiet again, albeit a little too quiet. Even the crickets refused their song in the hush following the wrath of Sunset, leaving the air eerie and still. It was as if the whole world held its breath for what was about to unfold, an endeavor a certain multicolor-banged cynic was still apprehensive to trust.

_"Yeah,"_ snorted Rainbow Dash, her voice underlined with all the sarcasm in the world and beyond. "Sunset isn't a monster at _all._"

Applejack felt the peppery-tongued teenager deserved an elbow to the gut.

"Ow! Hey, what's the big i-!"

"Hush, Rainbow," Rarity shushed with a sharp look. "Or you'll scare her off!"

This time, it was the southern belle's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"'Scare her off?' This is Sunset Shimmer we're talkin' 'bout here, not Bambi."

"Which is precisely why we need to handle this with poise," Rarity whispered back. "We can't just rush in with open arms and expect the same in return.

"Ask yourself, how would you feel if you lost everything in one night?"

"Hmm," pondered Rainbow as she rubbed the pain in her belly, courtesy of Applejack. "I remember there was this one time, I…well, someone I knew, who _totally_ wasn't me, caused her team to lose a soccer game and I…er, _she_ didn't talk to anyone for weeks."

"After everything that's happened," Fluttershy peeped. "I don't think she'd be eager to see either one of us."

"Fine," resolved Applejack with a sigh. "Ya'll have it yer way then."

"And Pinkie Pie, dear, I know it may be a little difficult for you, but _please_ try to control your-er, Pinkie Pie?"

Just then, a yelp escaped Fluttershy's lips.

"What's the matter, Fluttershy?"

"L-Look!"

Pinkie Pie, now clad in khaki shorts, had slipped away from her company to advance toward the shambled academy.

"Now," she drawled in a whisper as she crouched behind a humble boulder of debris. "Right over there is the former tyrant known as Sunset Shimmer!

"Isn't she just _gorgeous?_ Once the nastiest apex predator of this region and now, she's forced to repair her school after losing a contest of magic against another alpha female.

"_Crikey!_ Just look at the way she stares you down, as if to say,

'Right'o, you try and come near me, aye, and I'll take you out!'"

_"What!"_

Horrified, the rest of the High Five rushed to drag the The Ex-Bully Hunter off as she continued to holler in accent over their heads.

"You're al'right, girl! You're al'right!"

Indeed, Sunset Shimmer had been watching them. But with the difficult task of repairing the school's entrance breathing down her sore neck, she decided not to dwell on their presence. Never would it have done her any good if she had. Fueled with bitterness, she turned on her dark heel and with one swift kick, took her frustration out on the pile of undone bricks before stomping back to her prior labor.

Trowel in hand, the flame-curled misfit struggled to portion a helping of plaster out of her bucket. No longer did the cement have the consistency of jelly, oddly enough, but refrigerated peanut butter. As she toyed with the scrumptious analogy in her head, a complaint gurgled from her stomach again. Yet in spite of her growing hunger, she pressed on, spreading the mortar along the base of the wall as best as she could.

The task proved difficult, more so than before. As she toiled with the mortar's new texture, coupled with her hands still shaking with fury, Sunset failed to repeat the first, neat layer she attempted minutes earlier. Finally, she took a deep breath, steadied her hand and after smoothing the coating out again, it looked a tad better.

Once she scraped the excess plaster away, the former bully leaned back to observe how neat of a job she had done. Beaming with accomplishment, all things considered, she then reached for a unit of the next step. But when her hand graced mere pebbles instead, Sunset cursed herself as she suddenly remembered what she committed moments ago in the heat of anger. From where the far-flung bricks lied to the wheelbarrow of spares, the misfit's eyes travelled and her heart sank.

_'Ugh, It's_ so _far_…' she complained to herself. _'Can't rebuild this wall without bricks though.'_

With a sigh, she reluctantly rose once again to her aching feet and upon reaching the tumbrel, gripped its handles and pushed until,

"Ah…!"

For one skilled in wielding a mallet, lifting a trolley of blocks would have been feasible for the once-proud adolescent. But her body suffered much that evening and when that painful reminder ripped into her side, she collapsed to a knee. Unwilling to yield to weakness, Sunset attempted the feat again and failed.

From the wheelbarrow, the frustrated teen snatched as many bricks as her tired arms would permit her to carry. Having reached her limit of two, she ventured back, but did not make it far.

_Clunk! Clunk! Thud!_

Over a plank of broken wood, she stumbled, sending the bricks and herself flying across the ground. Knees scratched and skirt torn, Sunset stomped back to what tripped her and with the pointed fury of her black boots, kicked it mercilessly.

_'?# *&amp;%! Stupid thing!'_ she cursed within. _'Guess I should just move it out of the way before I end up killing myself!'_

Fuming, the misfit snatched up the baneful board and after spotting a crate filled with collected junk, catapulted the splintered plank into it with heated fervor. Sunset then backtracked to retrieve the blocks she had dropped, dusting her hands off along the way. Upon doing so, she winced at a slight prick in her palm, and yet when she inspected it, saw nothing but grime.

_'Probably just a sprain.'_

Having finally returned from her misadventure, the boiling Sunset tossed one of her bricks to the ground with a loud _crash!_ Armed with the other, she knelt before her handiwork and laid the block atop the layer of plaster she laid prior. But it refused to stick and when she lifted the brick to investigate, much to her dismay, the paste had already dried.

_'Okay, the idea is to set the bricks down right away so the mortar doesn't dry,'_ Sunset concluded before pounding the cold coating with her fist. 'Duh! _A little annoying, but no biggie. I'll just do it again.'_

And so she did, though when she dipped the tool into the bucket, her hand failed to budge. The mixture was also drying up. Without a hint as to how the mortar was created in the first place, Sunset reasoned that water would be a good start.

For a moment, the ex-tormentor believed her prayers answered as the unveiled moonlight struck a ripple nearby. That is, until she spotted the now empty pail of water the two goons knocked over in their attempt to escape Sunset's anger. Gazing at the puddle from afar, she sighed,

_'This is going to be harder than I thought…'_

Drained of hope, Sunset sulked against the wall's edge and brought her knees in close.

_'Maybe…Maybe I do need help…'_

_'But who would ever want to help me?'_

Just as the thought fluttered from her mind, Sunset's glistening eyes caught movement and when she lifted her gaze to the grounds, much to her surprise, a set of familiar faces were staring right back at her. Alas, it was the High Five!

In mutual silence, the two parties gawked, frozen in time like a series of garden sculptures, neither side willing to utter the word that would break the spell over them, with the exception of…

"Red light!" Pinkie Pie whispered as she held the pose of a lawn flamingo.

"Oh, my, Sunset sure looks angry," whimpered Fluttershy, cowering to the tail end of their group. "You know, on second thought, it is getting pretty late. Can't we just go home?"

"And leave her there all by herself?" Rarity gasped, whose already statuesque form long-perfected the art of standing still. "Now what kind of Samaritans would that make us?"

"Really smart ones…" replied the antsy Rainbow, itching to move again.

"Quiet, ya'll!" Applejack hissed as she veiled her face with her hat. "And stop movin'!"

For what seemed to last for eons, Sunset Shimmer's glare lingered upon the High Five like a cobra. Despite her body's utter exhaustion, the ex-tyrant's mind remained as sharp as a blade. She took note of the gang's altered position, realizing they were closer than the last time she locked eyes with them. Albeit a little unsettled, she set aside her concern and recommenced her punishment.

Once their former enemy's stare flickered away, the others deflated with sighs of relief. On Applejack's signal, the posse resumed their journey to the damaged entrance in tip-toe.

"Tee hee!" snickered the pink jokester. "Green light!"

_"Shhhh!"_

Pinkie Pie's silliness aside, the exchange between the former tyrant and her vanquishers truly possessed the nature of a game. Back and forth, the two parties seesawed; as one looked up, the other looked down, then vice versa while one toiled and the others approached with caution. For a moment, the High Five believed to have made short work of Sunset's brooding through such play. But when she failed to hold up her end of the amusing bargain, their hopes, especially Pinkie Pie's, were dashed.

Exhausted from the intrusive gang's antics, Sunset meandered back to her punishment, still keeping a keen eye on the High Five. Rather than contemplate on what to do next, the disturbed ex-villainess could not help but growl and wonder,

'Grr! _Why are they coming back here? Don't they all live the other way?_

_'Maybe they're just heading to the back parking lot to get to their cars._

_'No, they took a limo here, remember?_

_'What snobs.'_

Just then, Sunset's speculation took a darker turn.

_'What if they want to make me pay further for what I did?_

_'Would…they do that?_

_'You never know. I mean, it's not like they're my friends or anything._

_'Rainbow Dash looks pretty ticked. Man, if looks could kill._

_'Well, I wasn't exactly nice to her, or either of them, or anyone, really._

_'They're getting closer…!'_

Despite her mild curiosity, Sunset had not another moment to spare on trying to decipher the mad reasoning that could have sparked the High Five's return. To her surprise, the girls already arrived at the site and it was only a matter of time before they reached her. Refusing to face them from such a short distance away, she tried desperately to steer her attention to the task at hand instead, until…

_Pit-pat-crrrunch-pit-pat-crrrunch._

Gritty footsteps signaled to her that the gang lingered at the foot of the stairs. Suddenly, panic took Sunset by the hand down to a brick hidden from sight. As the oblivious posse treaded up the steps, the misfit's fingers tightened their grip about the block in response.

_'Please,'_ she begged inside. _'Don't make me do this…'_

In spite of her nerves, Sunset stalled her next move, silently hoping the girls would change their course. When they neglected to do so, she trembled something fierce.

_'I knew it!_

_'They're coming right at me!_

_'What do I do?'_

With nowhere to run, Sunset drew a deep breath, then just as the sparkle of the High Five's fine dresses struck her eyes, she brandished the brick high!

At the sight of this, the unsuspecting group shielded themselves, wild-eyed and shrieking as Sunset cast the brick down…

…down…

…down upon the cold layer of plaster.

Slightly embarrassed, the others recovered and sighed in collective relief.

"Right," Rarity chuckled nervously to herself before whispering, "So, um, who wants to go first?"

With no response, the dark-curled adolescent peered behind her to find the rest of her entourage had already voted by taking a step back.

"Fine!" she gritted. "Ladies first."

Armed with all the nerve one so dainty could muster, Rarity took a big gulp then glided up to the toiling ex-tyrant with caution. As she tip-toed toward who she hoped to be a former enemy, the unobstructed sight of Sunset caught her breath.

Though such a comeuppance befitted the vile actions of her past, the humiliation of Sunset Shimmer was difficult for everyone to behold. Even the sour Rainbow Dash found the sight hard to believe, for no more than a day had passed since the former bully was last seen resting on cloud nine, beaming with all that a young girl could ever ask for - beauty, popularity, dominance. Little did they realize that within that haze brewed a storm, one which would eventually erupt and cast the adolescent down a path of darkness that would lead her to that very spot.

When she finally crossed the summit of dilapidated stairs, Rarity was struck hard by the familiar pair of burning eyes. For Sunset, to see the chic acquaintance was like looking into a mirror of the past.

_'Hi, Rarity, I bet you're just loving this. Guess this is what a girl gets for forcing you to drop out of the Spring Fling.'_

Feeling a slight pang of embarrassment, Sunset looked away. After spewing a mixed garble of um's and uh's, Rarity finally gathered the courage to speak.

"_Sooooo,_ Sunset," she began, belying her apprehension with charm. "It's a little late, don't you think? Perhaps Vice Principal Luna wouldn't mind if you postponed cleaning this icky mess until tomorrow?"

In response, the stubborn Sunset picked up an unnoticeable shard of debris then turned her back without a single word. To Rarity, at least.

_'Tomorrow,'_ Sunset repeated in her thoughts as she tossed the fragment of trash into the crate.

The former tyrant shivered as the frosty autumn breeze nipped at the flesh exposed within her tattered clothes. For comfort, Sunset allowed imagination to drift her far from the events that plagued the present and blemished the past. How she yearned to shed that cold human shell, to return to the buttercup-furred body of her four-legged self and gallop freely in the warm daylight brought forth from the glorious sun.

Caressed by the sweet nostalgia of rolling on soft pastures of emerald and lavender, Sunset's labor stalled as exhaustion swept over. All she desired then was sleep…

_'Sleep…sleep…'_

"Whoa!" Applejack shouted.

The hasty outburst woke the red-headed girl from her dreamscape, yet in her shock, suddenly lost her footing and stumbled forward!

Up the stairs, the southern belle bounded and from her pocket, she wielded a rope high into a blurred, golden hoop. Before Sunset could collapse into the crate of collected debris, Applejack cast the lasso over the ex-bully and caught her just in the nick of time!

"Huh!" Rainbow pouted to herself. "Show-off…"

"_Phew,_ that was close!" panted Applejack. "You all right there, partner?"

Believing her past suspicions of captivity to be realized, the snagged Sunset twisted and squirmed about like a caterpillar.

_'Ahh! She's got me!_

_'I should've known! They're going to take me away!_

_'Arrrgghh! Get it off!'_

The others could not help but smile at the comical sight of their former nemesis squirming about. While some felt ill about taking delight at someone else's expense, the rest found it harmless. After all she had put them through, it was the least she could allow.

Suddenly, one of Pinkie's snickers escaped through her fingers and upon hearing the raspberry, Sunset's wriggling ceased, as did the ovation of smothered laughter in the dark light of her fiery glare. Just as she was about to explode with anger, the High Five's ex-tormentor felt a slight tug and upon her discovery, she was free.

With the rope now lying in a heap at her feet, Sunset brushed fingers through her hair shyly before returning to the crate, only to have the southern belle block her view.

"So, uh, whatcha got there?" Applejack asked, bringing her hands to her hips as she wandered around.

But when she leaned over to inspect its contents for herself, her heart sank.

"Heavens t' Betsy," she gasped, taking in the collection of broken glass, rocks and shards of wood. "There's all sorts o' junk in here.

"It's pretty full," Applejack noticed further. "Y'mean t' tell me that you were plannin' on liftin' this all by yerself?"

To Applejack, Sunset said nothing. But to herself, she replied,

_'Not really. I mean, I thought about asking that rock over there for some help.'_

"Might be a good idea t' move this here crate outta the way, don't you think?"

_'Please, someone give this girl a Nobel Prize.'_

As if to display a show of her own strength, Sunset stretched limbs and cracked knuckles inches away from the country girl's nose, gestures the others cringed to witness. But Applejack was not vexed in the slightest by her past nemesis' abrasiveness. In fact, it charged her to know that Sunset still possessed a little gumption, despite her situation.

After straightening out her legs, Sunset then leaned over in a second attempt to lift the bin of rubbish. Much to the anti-bully's irritation, Applejack interrupted the feat yet again.

"Y'know," the southern adolescent chimed. "If you bend yer knees n' lift with _them_ instead o' yer back, you'll 'ave more support! Plus, it causes less strain so you won't be feelin' it later."

Sunset blinked in response.

"Here, I'll show ya! We'll do it together!"

_'Huh? Together?'_

The fiery-banged teenager was incredulous and to show it, glared at Applejack with scrutiny.

_'But why? Is this some sort of trick? Whatever this chick is up to, I'm not buying it.'_

Like a hawk, Sunset leered at the country girl as the latter sidestepped to the other side of the crate. Meanwhile, Applejack cracked her own knuckles and, to the revulsion of Rarity, spat into her hands. Once the southern belle positioned herself in the manner suggested, Sunset, with eyes still locked on the blonde, mimicked the same posture.

"Okay, now," readied Applejack. "On three!"

"Oh," Rarity whimpered from afar. "Not the dress…"

"Ready? One, two, threee_eeee!_"

For a farmhand like Applejack, the task should have been as simple as lifting mounds of hay with another person. But even with the extra help, it was proving to be most challenging.

"Boy!" the golden-haired adolescent whistled in eye-clenching strain. "This one _su_re is a doo_zy_! You woulda _bro_ken yer back tryin' to lift t_his_ thing all by yer_self_! But don' worry, Sunset! That's what I'm h_ere_ for, to _(phew!)_ h_elp_!"

"Um, Applejack?"

"_(Oof!)_ Quiet, Rarity!" grunted Applejack. "Can't you see we're _(ugh!)_ a lil' busy here?"

"Applejack."

"Oh right, your idea o' busy is _(guh!)_ gettin' your nails painted n' dressin' all fancy-like! Well, _(hrgh!)_ lemme tell you-!"

_"APPLEJACK!"_

"Dag'nabbit!" the southern teenager exclaimed, angling her neck around the container. "What is it?"

As she followed the pointed fingers of her comrades to the empty space on the other side of the crate, the green fury within Applejack's eyes faded. Much to everyone's disappointment, Sunset was no longer there, having stepped away to toil elsewhere.

After ever so coolly setting her end of the crate down, the red-faced Applejack straightened her hat and shuffled on over to the others.

"What?" she coughed.

Suddenly,

"Ow!"

The sound caught the High Five by surprise and upon heeding the direction from whence it came, found Sunset clutching her hand. In her efforts to soften the dried plaster without the aid of water, the old sting that pained her palm moments ago returned threefold. Over the prick, she graced with her fingertips to uncover a small bump. But in the cursed darkness, could neither see nor determine what ailed her appendage so.

Unlike the agonizing adolescent, the note of suffering ignited a different spark within Fluttershy.

"Oh, gosh," the latter gasped. "Are you hurt?"

Past her company, the rosy-haired teenager gently crept over to the figure with the blazing curls and injured hand. From her pocket, she removed a small, white kit and as its scarlet emblem rose over the lip of her dress, the pain in Sunset's hand quickly became the least of the rebel's worries.

_'Sweet Celestia…_

_'How did she know?'_

"A first-aid kit?" Rainbow asked in monotone.

"Oh, how splendid! I knew sewing a secret pocket into that dress would come in handy." Rarity beamed immodestly.

"I know it may seem a little strange," Fluttershy blushed as she twirled the case in her hands. "But I always carry one with me, in case I should ever encounter a poor, defenseless, injured crea…_ture._"

By the time Fluttershy realized what left her lips, it was already too late, for Sunset struck a glare that could have frozen water, or in this case, a frightened youth with a poor choice of words.

"Oh, dear," she stuttered, retreating back to her friends. "Um, I mean, a poor, defenseless, injured p-person?"

Within the sanctuary of her company, Fluttershy fortified herself once more. Then in an attempt to salvage whatever morality she had left, the embarrassed youth tossed a bandage in Sunset's direction.

Though the bandage failed to reach its flame-haired destination miserably, the former tyrant flinched away from the dressing as if it were some kind of wild animal ready to pounce. Taking notice of the sudden shift in Sunset's demeanor, the others exchanged glances and readied their tongues with questions. That is, until a flash of fuchsia burst onto the scene.

"Wow!" exploded Pinkie Pie. "I don't know about you guys, but it is getting _way_ too awkward here! How about some music while we work to GET-US-_PUMPIN'!"_

Reluctant smiles and nods of agreement flashed around, save for the newly roused ex-bully, who merely rolled her eyes. In her annoyance, she again made an attempt to exit, only to be denied by the colossal grin of Pinkie Pie.

"Sunset!" beamed the cheerful spirit. "Since you're new to the group, we'll let _you_ pick what we listen to first!"

The former bully never even had a chance to refuse, for just as she opened her mouth to do so, had her words stolen away. By means Sunset could not even begin to fathom, Pinkie erected a flamboyant yet albeit impressive stereo system! Pinching her nose, she then cannon-balled into a batch of compact discs, giving Sunset a start when she re-emerged for air.

"So, who's your favorite?" the music enthusiast asked brightly. "Cher? KISS? Ooh, wait! I know! I know! Michael Jackson!"

In pure Pinkie Pie fashion, the bubbly teen dressed in a menagerie of costumes, each reflecting a different musical artist as she called out the performers' names. After donning a black fedora and a solitary sequined glove, Pinkie moonwalked her way over to Sunset before striking a pose immortalized by the King of Pop. Unimpressed, Sunset snidely replied,

"Chopin."

Struck by the needle of Sunset's response, the rosy teen sputtered and deflated like a balloon. Frantic to honor the request, she dove through her music collection in an effort to find anything remotely as calm and soothing as the classical artist. Away from the distressed deejay, Sunset turned triumphantly with a smirk and once again, dismissed herself elsewhere.

With any hope of befriending Sunset fading by the minute, the rest of the High Five looked on from a distance as the bully inspected a pile of felled tapestries.

"Well," sighed Applejack. "At least she talked."

Rainbow Dash, still unconvinced, groaned in disgust.

"See? What'd I tell ya! Sunset's _never_ gonna change. Forget this, I'm outta here!"

The prism-brushed rebel did not carry the claim far, for just as she readied to take her leave, was suddenly halted by a shrilling gasp!

"Rainbow Dash! _Stop!_"

And so she did, as Rarity, wide-eyed and frantic, rushed over to her frozen friend, the rest of the High Five not far behind.

The sudden outburst startled Sunset as well, but only for a moment. After all, she had things to do, like raveling up the tapestry lying in a stubborn mass at her feet. Still, that did not stop curiosity from luring the ex-villainess' wandering eyes to discover what ill riled Rarity so.

Judging by Rarity's wild behavior, everyone thought Rainbow Dash to be in some kind of distress and as they ran over, looked about to see what possible threat lied in wait for her. With one foot off the ground, Rainbow Dash started to feel a little silly, but kept her guard up for the unforeseen danger lurking nearby.

Much to her disappointment and the face-palming frustration of others, the peril sprawled in the form of a felled banner beneath Rainbow's raised foot.

"There, there," the dark-curled adolescent cooed, quickly gathering the fabric up in her arms as if it were a weeping infant. "It's okay. Mama Rarity's got you."

Refusing to linger for such absurdity any longer, Sunset wasted no more time in trying to roll her own tattered tapestry up, dragging it over to the crate of junk to dispose of it instead.

"_That's_ what you were fussin' about?" she overheard Applejack ask. "Why, that ain't nuthin' but a dirty, ol' sheet."

Rarity's sapphire eyes widened in horror.

"A-a dirty old-? Hmph!" she stammered. "Why, Applejack, how could you say such a thing?"

Just as Sunset was about to heave the banner's last tassel into the bin of trash, she stopped to listen.

"Just _look_ at it!

"The rich burgundy of the fabric emphasizes the design's impeccable golden stitching. Red symbolizes power and honor, while gold represents success, achievement and triumph. In summary, this banner truly complements the shining spirit of our school."

Lost in Rarity's analysis, Sunset curled a fiery tress about her finger.

"For such a fine piece of upholstery to be wasted would be an absolute travesty!"

Having heard Rarity's insight, the former bully then slowly retrieved her banner from the rubbish, harboring a slight feeling of guilt for what she had done. Sure, she had seen those curtains before, hanging proudly from the ceilings of Canterlot High. But never in the light she just overheard, however, and as she caressed the indigo fabric, she wondered what sort of secrets and histories lied within its dark fibers.

_'Or,'_ she scoffed as she heaved the drape back into the bin. _'It's just as Applejack said – nothing but a dirty, old sheet.'_

"Come on, Rarity," Rainbow laughed. "You're joking, right?"

_'My thoughts exactly',_ Sunset silently agreed.

"It's all torn up!"

_'Destroyed…'_

"Why even bother with it? It's–"

"—ruined!"

A jolt struck Sunset's heart as she heard the final word of her sentence echo nearby. Locking eyes with the prism-banged teenager, she could tell the effect was mutual. Upon realizing that they had finished a sentence in unison, the two blushed and looked away from each other.

"Ahem," Rarity excused, answering everyone's plea to break the uncomfortable silence at hand.

"Yes, of course, it may be ruined now. No doubt, the task of repair will be difficult. But with a little endurance and patience, beauty can be restored someday…

"…if we all work together."

Something…an unknown something, but something nonetheless, touched Sunset's heart as all eyes settled upon to her.

Though moved by Rarity's words, the former villainess could not help but feel a sudden ache of discomfort rise within her. She became frustrated. Whatever that warm feeling was, she did not recognize it and for someone as intellectually sound as Sunset Shimmer, nothing upset her more than the inability to understand.

Fed up with the emotional enigma that taunted her so, Sunset lunged into the wheelbarrow and overturned it, strewing its contents across the ground!

Loyal to a fault, Rainbow Dash flew forward on lightning-swift instinct, planting herself between her friends and the destructive bully. Horror, defeat and disappointment lined the faces of the High Five as the temper-swollen Sunset turned on her ebony heel to storm off, when suddenly,

"Sunset Shimmer!"

"Uh oh," Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy whispered together.

A voice, followed by the familiar _click-clackity-clack_ of lavender heels, signaled the arrival of Principal Celestia.

As the moonlight struck the pastel hues of her hair, Sunset's heart skipped a beat. For a moment, she thought the princess of Equestria bearing the same name had appeared. But thanks to the resetting of the portal's clock, the possibility of seeing her former mentor anytime soon was nulled. In light of that knowledge, Sunset's heart steadied slightly, though not by much.

The girls had barely stepped out of the way when Principal Celestia bee-lined to the ex-tyrant. Having not seen Sunset since the dust of the night's catastrophes settled, Celestia feared the worst. In spite of the troubled youth's crimes, she was still just a child and while the principal failed to fully accept the paranormal nature of some of those crimes, she approached with caution.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Celestia gasped, trying to hold back tears. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You have?" the flame-tangled student swallowed.

"Of course," replied the principal. "We were so worried!"

Sunset was beyond baffled. No chance did she hear Celestia's words correctly. Once more, she scanned the damage she wrought that evening, her mind throbbing to grasp why everyone failed to care or even notice the same. In a pure attempt to understand, she sought answers in the only manner she knew how,

"Why?"

The question unsettled everyone present, particularly the principal. In spite of this, she thought it best to set the disturbing inquiry aside for the time being.

"Fall Formal's over, ladies," she coughed as she towered over the High Five.

Catching the girls' reluctant expressions, she could tell they did not wish to leave. Nevertheless, she stood her ground.

"If you five aren't home soon," the principal reprimanded. "Your families will throw a fit."

"Wait a second!" Pinkie Pie halted as she threw her hands up to count. "There's one, two, three, four, five, _six_ of us, Principal C!"

"Yeah," Applejack nodded back. "What about…_her?_"

Everyone looked over at Sunset Shimmer, a gesture the latter was beginning to grow tired of. To show it, she glanced at the ground and kicked it.

"Oh, please, Principal Celestia," begged Rarity, batting her eyes unnecessarily. "Surely, you don't mean to have Sunset repair this wall all by herself _tonight,_ do you? Why, you said it yourself. It's late."

"'Repair the wall'?" Celestia quoted in shock. "Now, who—"

As soon as she asked, she understood.

"Ah, I see. Please excuse me for just one moment."

Shaking her aurora-hued head, Principal Celestia removed a sun-stickered cellphone from the pocket of her golden blazer. As she and the buttons of her device chuckled softly, the youngsters exchanged glances, unsure of the anonymous conversation taking place.

When she was through, the principal sheathed her device then reverted her attention towards the posse of students once more.

"All right, you heard me!" she barked and clapped with authority. "Off you go!"

"But—"

"No buts, Miss Pie."

Heeding the direction of their principal's pointed finger, the High Five sighed in mutual surrender. As they trudged by, each member took her turn in acknowledging Sunset Shimmer, who made it a point to look anywhere but up. Once they reached a distance away, the girls glanced back at their former enemy one last time, even slowing their pace as they half-expected her to follow. But when she failed to budge, the High Five turned and retired for the night.

As foreign as the feeling was to embrace, Sunset did not wish to see those girls leave. Their constant meddling aside, she could never say that she was alone whilst in their company. Still ensnared by what little remained of her pride, the former tyrant delayed her own departure, wishing not to walk with, behind or in sight of them. Once ensured the group was gone, she retreated in the opposite direction, only to be denied by the monolith of Principal Celestia's form.

"Except you, Miss Shimmer," the obstructer added sternly.

Gritting her teeth, Sunset wrung the flap of her jacket tightly. Her eyes stung, her cheeks burned and a sudden urge to weep lingered in her gullet. Yet all she could do at that moment was pick up the trowel that lay at her feet and mutter,

"I guess I'll get back to work then."

As soon as the former bully lifted a boot off the ground to retreat, Celestia stopped her once again.

"That won't be necessary," the principal said softly as her hand beckoned for the trowel. "For now, at least."

Churning with disbelief, Sunset hesitated to relinquish the tool. After all, the object she held in her hand and the wall with which she was charged to fix with it, was all she had left. What was to become of her, if not to be sentenced to the confines of that duty?

Before Sunset could press the principal as to what lied in store,

"Principal Celestia!"

…a third voice signaled the arrival of one other. Sunset failed to recognize it at first, only deducing that it was female, mature and seemed to herald from the shadows within the school's foyer. Into the dark, the ex-tyrant squinted and as the form stepped into the light, Sunset's blood ran cold.

As she emerged from the bowels of the university, a frantic figure in white uniform struck Sunset's view like a beacon of undesired light in the dark. Save for the disheveled bangs that evidenced her hefty workload, the woman's hair, soft pink and styled into a bun, sustained a cap decorated with crimson hearts and a cross. Her hurried demeanor aside, the snowy-garbed woman managed a gentle smile that Sunset, in spite of her fear, wished she could trust.

"Ah," Celestia acknowledged warmly. "Nurse Redheart."

But Sunset did not. Instead, she gulped and took a step away.

"Sorry…I'm…(_huff!_) late," the out-of-breath nurse wheezed, adjusting her crooked cap. "I got…your message and…(_phew!_) came as quickly as I…could…"

Just then, something other than a lack of air caught the medic's breath.

"What's that?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at the object Celestia clutched.

"Oh, it's nothing," the nonchalant principal segued. She dipped the trowel behind her back and continued,

"You're just in time actually. I'd like for you to please escort Miss Shimmer to the clinic."

The final word of Celestia's sentence compelled Sunset's face to flash as pale as the lunar entity above.

"Oh, m-my," gasped the rosy-banged pediatrician as she directed her attention to the tousled adolescent. "S-So, you f-found her…"

"As you can see, Sunset here has had a…rough night," the principal resumed, placing a reassuring hand on the student's shoulder, who flinched slightly at the touch. "I want to be sure she isn't injured."

Sunset stayed her silence no more.

"Principal Celestia, I'm fine," the air of her statement sounded more like a plea for mercy than an assuring one. "Really, it's just a scratch. No big deal. It doesn't even hurt! See?"

To prove her case, Sunset flicked a scrape on her cheek. But the attempt proved far too desperate, as she neglected to hold back and soon, found herself cupping a hand over her cheek to stifle the throbbing sting.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Sunset."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I-I'll fix the wall, do two years of cafeteria duty, whatever. I don't even need anyone's help."

Suddenly, the comforting warmth of Celestia's hand abandoned the child's shoulder.

"More lies, Sunset?"

The arctic shift in Celestia's tone sent ripples through the student's heart. Reluctantly, the latter peered skyward and what she saw was an expression she had hoped never to see again.

There they were, those eyes, filled with the same amethystine glare of disappointment that drove Sunset to madness on the night she decided to abandon Equestria. Sunset shrunk inside herself and suddenly, felt like an insect. No, smaller, more insignificant, like dirt or a molecule of nothingness.

Though that bipedal manifestation was clearly not the entity whose teachings Sunset forwent thirty moons ago, they shared the same stare, the same voice, the same name. No matter what form she was in, whatever world displaced her, Sunset realized more than ever that she could never escape the haunting disapproval of her former mentor.

Just then, the pocket of Celestia's blazer began to glow and sing.

"Oh! I have to take this," the principal hurried, removing her cellphone once more as she retreated.

"B-but-!" the others gasped in unison.

"Nurse Redheart, I leave Miss Shimmer in your care. I'll be along shortly."

Before anyone could object further, Celestia was gone and for a moment, all was still between the student and the nurse, neither one possessing the nerve to put their best foot forward.

"Well, then," gulped the rattled medic. "Shall we go? We'll take a shortcut. It isn't safe here."

In spite of the horrors that shocked her evening, the nurse committed to embrace her duty as caregiver and held her hand out, rather half-heartedly, to the ex-tyrant for support. Courtesy of the sweat anointing the nurse's palm, Sunset's grip slipped once, then twice. When she finally managed to hold it, Redheart flinched terribly and began to quicken pace, nearly causing the former bully to fall forward. No more than a dozen steps later, the nurse's nerves crumbled beneath her fear and from Sunset's hand, quickly released her own.

"P-Perhaps _I-I_ should l-lead the way!"

Prior to even completing her sentence, the nurse abandoned the child then careened around the academy's perimeter, leaving a dejected Sunset behind…alone.

The wheels of Sunset's mind spun rapidly. Was this her chance to finally escape? The portal leading back to Equestria may have been sealed, but so long as she possessed two legs, the shelter of darkness and a beat in her heart, she was as good as free. If she did it once, she could do it again.

Just as she lifted a boot to flee, the former bully heard the rustling presence of others nearby and cursed her luck once more. There was no need to investigate, for she already knew who lingered behind her.

"It'll be okay, Sun-" a familiar southern drawl began, but Sunset was quick to cut such a lie short.

"Don't." she warned, still refusing to face them.

"Is there anything we can do to help, darling?" asked the voice Sunset recognized as Rarity's.

Sunset's eyes travelled to the ground. What were those girls playing at? Why did they insist on pretending to care when such a thing was just not possible? With half a mind to ask herself, she opened her mouth in inquiry.

But by then, it was already too late, for Nurse Redheart reappeared from around the corner and beckoned Sunset from afar. If ever there was such a time to come for answers, they would have to wait another day, another night, another moon. After all, she had thirty.

"Yeah," Sunset replied. "Just leave me alone."

Without even a glance back, Sunset marched toward certain doom of an uncertain nature.

* * *

In mutual agreement to travel side-by-side rather than hand-in-hand, the twosome of nurse and student made their way through the academy's east wing. As they neared the gymnasium, Sunset slowed in stride, uncertain if any stragglers still lingered following the festivities that had taken place there. When silence assured her otherwise, the former tyrant resumed her original pace and continued the journey through the empty corridor.

A mixed aroma of pizza crust, cupcake wrapper and half-consumed beverages met the anti-bully's nares. As she savored the aide-memoire of every topping and ingredient, her stomach rumbled in the reverie. She tried to recall when and what it was she last ate. But the guesswork only provoked her hunger and she pressed on.

Though the soiree had ended, one glimpse of its aftermath was all it took for Sunset to tell that this particular ceremony – minus the ruckus that nearly ruined it - was more extravagant than any Fall Formal, Spring Fling or Snow Ball of the past, when she herself competed for and won the coveted title of Princess. While pride struck her for doing so, deep down, she knew why.

Taking the hellish disasters into account, she still struggled to fathom how the festivities could have continued in light of such danger, how the students – even after being possessed and terrorized by her monstrous form – could carry on with merrymaking as if nothing ever happened.

Just then, the ex-tyrant leapt from her skin at the sound of a loud crack! down below and upon lifting her boot to investigate, discovered a pair of decorative buttons underneath. After stooping down to pick them up, she sidestepped to one of the few remaining lights illuminating the hallway. As she held the buttons beneath the glow, striking details veiled by shadow fell into view. Shaped into eight-pointed stars, the pins were violet and in bright print, screamed such things like, _TWILIGHT 4 PRINCESS_, _TEAM TWILIGHT_ and _VOTE 4 TWILIGHT_.

Sunset's face curdled. No one had ever made flair like that for her before. Seething with envy, the green-eyed adolescent squeezed the imaginary life out of the pins until she spotted a wastebasket nearby. Into the pail, she hurled the buttons and there, among the trash, streamers, and empty cups, very crudely-made nametags that read, Team Sunset.

"Come along, Sunset Shimmer," the nurse beckoned her soon-to-be patient. "We're almost there."

_THUMP-thump-THUMP-thump-THUMP-thump-THUMP-thump!_

The ex-villainess' heart pounded furiously. Sweat dotted her brow, a knot squeezed her chest. With every step she took, another breath was robbed. Tugging at the torn collar of her shirt, the delinquent tried to relieve the pressures mounting in her throat; but in her anxiety, only succeeded in stretching the garb out more.

As she reeled her head back for air, Sunset caught a glimpse of an arrow with the dreaded label, NURSE'S OFFICE printed over it.

"Ah, here we are."

Indeed, there they were and as they turned the final corner of their destination, there it was.

Just ahead loomed the place Sunset Shimmer went to great lengths to avoid in either world. A cruel phobia coaxed her to believe that what lied ahead was not a mere door of wood and hinges, but the steaming mouth of a dank cave. Glowing above its dark entrance in menacing scarlet leered Nurse Redheart's insignia and as its fizzled light lit her fear-struck eyes, the ex-bully's heart sank another fathom.

Sensing the student's sudden trepidation, Redheart set her own aside and took Sunset by the hand until…

"Ow!"

Unbeknownst to the nurse, Sunset's appendage bore a painful secret, one the former villainess did not want Redheart or anyone else to know.

"Sunset, what's wrong? Did you hurt your hand? Here, let me take a look at it."

But the doubled-over student refused to obey, uttering nothing more than a whimper as the look of concern on Redheart's face melted into a terrifying grimace and cackled.

Fueled with terror, Sunset broke the demon nurse's hold with a shove and fled.

"Hey, wait!" the bewildered Redheart cried. "Sunset Shimmer, come back!"

Back from whence she came, Sunset flew as fast as her battered legs could carry her, the pleas of the nurse echoing in hot pursuit!

Down the corridor, Sunset sprinted until Redheart's cries faded to a distant whisper. Even then, the escapee kept up her pace, for the nightly maze of the school was bound to yield danger around every bend. Praying the moonlit corridor meant an exit was not far behind, Sunset turned a corner. Spotting double doors in sight, she believed her prayers answered, until she approached them and her heart dropped.

Just outside of that pearly gate lingered Principal Celestia who, to Sunset's relief, had her back turned. Taking advantage of the shadows, the runaway backtracked a ways before she careened around yet another corner to find Nurse Redheart's searching form in the distance. Slipping backward, the runaway started to panic.

Door after locked door, Sunset yanked, twisted and pulled many a handle, praying at least one would yield a sanctuary for her. When one doorknob twisted further than the rest, her heart leapt and like a phantom, she slipped through to stumble upon a darkened room centered by a large, circular table.

T'was the only feature the runaway had time to notice, for suddenly, the shuffling sound of what she feared to be footsteps whispered somewhere behind her. Without a moment to guess where she was, Sunset bounded around the furniture and hid.

_Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock._

The sound of the clock's inching hand struck the fugitive's nerves like the deafening tolls of a bell. Seconds crawled by like years as Sunset lied in wait for an opportune moment to leave. Too frightened to flee yet too anxious to stay, she tried to calm her breathing. Unable to withstand the delay any longer, she ventured her worries to have subsided and slowly crept from her hiding place until,

_Click._

_Tip-tap-tip-tap._

Just as her cursed luck seemed to mock her all evening long, someone else had entered the room.

Whoever it was, the young escapee held not the slightest idea, though wished on every star in the sky he or she did not see her run in. She tried to control her breathing, but with the sound encroaching by the second, was easier said than done. Even in the cover of darkness, the unforgiving silence seemed to amplify something as miniscule as a blink one-hundredfold.

_Jing-a-ling-a-ling._

_CRASH!_

Keys, and judging by the sound of them hitting the desk overhead, whoever lingered in the room with her had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. Despite her dismay, she had to keep it together. All she could do was hide and wait.

As the red-headed runaway tucked herself further beneath the desk, her knees began to throb with discomfort. Fearing the slightest movement could expose her location, Sunset remained in that position until she could withstand the pain no more. Gently, she planted her hands down, keeping herself elevated before she swept her legs aside, wary not to drag them across the carpeted floor. Once she nestled herself down, a divine relief swept over her and it took everything in her power not to express it aloud.

Just then, Sunset's fingers brushed against an object tucked beneath the desk and from her already uncomfortable position, angling the neck to investigate was not an option. Instead, she continued exploring the object's perimeters with her hand while her mind sketched an image of it.

Thick, firm, wide, rounded at the corners, fastened by what Sunset estimated to be a pair of rectangular prongs. She recoiled slightly as her fingertips then struck ice. She felt again. No, metal. Her examination resumed with the tracing of two fingers along the surface then around an elevated, metallic path to form a peculiar shape. Failing to define it at first, Sunset revisited the design and this time, determined it to be a hollow crescent.

Suddenly, a briefcase of midnight blue with lunar decoration flashed in her mind, which, to Sunset's horror, could have only meant-

"Oh! Vice Principal Luna!"

Sunset's head lifted with a start, only to be painfully denied by the wooden canopy of desk.

"Ah, Nurse Redheart," she overheard the dean greet the panicked nurse. "Pray tell, what ails you at this late hour?"

"'Pray tell'?" parroted the medic. "Wh- er, never mind. It's Sunset Shimmer! She's run off!"

"Not again. My sister had just entrusted Miss Shimmer to your care, did she not?"

"Y-yes," Redheart stuttered. "But once we reached the clinic, she ran away! It was almost like…she was afraid of something…afraid of me…."

"Alas," the vice principal sighed. "She has been through a lot."

A soft, tingling feeling surged through Sunset's body down to her legs. But before she could prepare for it, the sensation took an agonizing turn. Without thinking, Sunset inhaled sharply then, shocked by what she had done, hurriedly pressed a hand over her mouth.

Of all she suffered yet within that human anatomy, it was the feeling she despised the most, like being pricked thousands of times by pins and needles. Her eyes watering, she bit down on a finger to try and stifle the agony that was the recirculating of blood back to her legs. Upon doing so, she thought she heard murmuring and bit harder.

For what seemed like an eternity, Sunset writhed in discomfort, yet when the discussion above resumed, she could not have asked for any better form of relief.

"In which direction did she flee?"

"Well, I thought I saw her head this way, but—"

"Are there any other members of staff who still have yet to retire?"

"N-none," the nurse replied shakily. "Only us and Principal Celestia, I believe."

"Then let us make haste," Luna resolved. "I will alert my sister of what has happened. In the meantime, I ask that you return to the clinic should Miss Shimmer decide to resurface. I shall accompany you in due time."

There was a shuffling of feet, followed by the whine and ultimate click of the door closing, then finally, the most beautiful sound in the world…

…silence.

Believing herself to finally be alone, Sunset braved to budge from underneath the desk once more. Her knees were shaking again, out of tension rather than pain, which reserved itself for her nerve-spent chest and the aching muscle thundering within it.

_BOOM!_

Alas, no such luck. The thunderous noise, whatever it was, rolled into a series of thumps overhead, followed by a clank-clankity-clank of what sounded like…dishes?

_Click!_

_Huuuuuuuummmmmmm…._

The longer she remained there, the stranger the sounds became, and for the red-headed stowaway, not knowing was proving to be quite torturous. What was happening up there?

"You can come out now."

_Gulp._

Sunset swallowed hard to keep her heart from leaping out of her throat. Silently, she prayed, placing every ounce of hope left within her on the wager that the vice principal could have been talking to someone or something else.

"Miss Shimmer," the voice beckoned again, and Sunset could ignore its bearer no longer.

With half a mind to escape, Sunset prepared her muscles to dart out. But enough was enough. She was tired – tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of trying.

"Please," the student begged from under the table. "Don't call her back here."

"If I had intended to release you to Nurse Redheart," the muffled reply of Luna resounded. "Then I would have already done so."

"Wait. You knew I was here the whole time?"

"You sound surprised. Besides, this_ is_ my office. I can tell when something is amiss."

The fugitive's face lit up as she crept from underneath her haven.

"S-so…," she gasped. "You're letting me go?"

"Now, I do not recall saying _that._"

Like a disturbed hermit crab, Sunset withdrew back into her shelter and folded her arms.

"I don't understand," she shook her head. "Why didn't you just tell her I was here then?"

"That could easily be remedied," Luna replied. "If that is what you wish."

Horrified, Sunset watched the sudden movement of Luna's shadow approach the desk, knowing full well the dean headed for the intercom.

"No!" Sunset bayed wildly, her eyes fixed on the shadow as if it were sentient itself. "Please."

"Then I trust you need not for me to repeat myself."

As if it was the most trying thing she was ever asked to do, Sunset took a deep breath and from her refuge, finally crawled out to face the inevitable terror that was Vice Principal Luna.

Too stunned to fully emerge from her hiding place, the former bully glanced up at the dean instead. Together, they locked eyes, the turquoise sights of a student's fear and uncertainty versus the fixed, cerulean glare of discontent.

"Honestly, Miss Shimmer," Luna sighed, folding her arms. "Only wild beasts cower about like that. You are…a lady, are you not? Now, rise."

Sunset's face burned. She was not wild and most certainly not a beast, at least not in this human's definition of the word. In spite of her newly-scarred dignity, she ignored the insult and obeyed. Once on her feet, she could almost feel the hot iron of Luna's belied scorn branding into her. To try and salvage what little remained of her self-esteem, the miffed adolescent fingered through her bangs, then readjusted what was left of her tattered garb.

The former tyrant shook terribly and her eyes moistened as tears threatened to return once more. She prayed that Luna did not see this, for the last thing she wanted was to be told how weak she was. From her shadowed peripherals, Sunset thought she saw the dean shake her head and prepped herself for the earful yet to come.

To her surprise, what happened next did not entail a scolding, but a warm, dampened washcloth and miniature basin. Sunset glanced upward at the dean. She was not sure what to make of the gesture, let alone the liquid soaking the towel before her, except that it looked like water, and yet smelled of jasmine.

Taking notice of the student's apprehension, Luna took a step forward.

"I promise you," she managed to assure warmly. "It is just an herbal soak."

Though a little skeptical of the viscous liquid at first, there was something about Vice Principal Luna's tone that put Sunset at ease. In a manner that would have rivaled even Fluttershy's timidity, she wrung the washcloth, held her breath, and once she closed her eyes, pressed the towel to her face.

The sensation was heavenly, almost surreal. Even after all that happened, a small measure of peace seemed to exist in that washcloth. As Sunset dabbed the muck away from her cheeks, she drew in a whiff of the lovely vapor and allowed its heated effect to wash over her.

As reluctant as she was to take it, the student was just as uninclined to relinquish the relief. Still, when she was satisfied, she placed the washcloth back into the basin. Albeit a little unsure of the vice principal's intentions, Sunset had no choice but to trust that she was safe, for now.

"I was just about to brew some tea." Luna mentioned, setting the bowl aside. "Would you care for a cup? It will help calm your nerves."

"No."

One glare from the dean was all it took for the former bully to mend her response.

"No….ma'am."

"As you wish."

There in the darkness of Vice Principal Luna's office, Sunset student paced about as the dean assembled her tea tray. It was no secret. Whether on the invitation of privilege or punishment, everyone, including teachers, avoided the disciplinarian's office. Though as the fiery-haired student's eyes roamed, it was hard to find reasons why.

Sunset had been there before, that was true, but only during the day. Much like the galactic entity its owner was named after, Luna's office seemed to show another side of itself after dark. What looked like drab, muted hues in the daylight now sparkled in rich ebonies, silvers, blues and ivories in the moonlight. Even the décor itself seemed to carry on new meaning. Such was their careful arrangement that when struck by the moon's glow, seemed to illuminate the room without the aid of electricity.

The human world did not possess magic; Sunset knew this, having embraced that unfortunate fact long ago when she first stumbled into that dimension's concrete terrain. Yet as she lingered in that makeshift nocturnal ambience bathed in cosmic light, Sunset dared to christen the atmosphere as nothing but enchanting.

Soon, the unmistakable aroma of herbal steam filled the room, entrancing the student's senses elsewhere as her taste buds swam with ingredients. Apple. Chicory. Hibiscus. She took another whiff, savored the fragrance upon her palate and sighed. Cinnamon. Orange peel. Seven drops of honey.

As Luna stirred her cup, she took notice of the new height Sunset's nose had lifted and raised an eyebrow.

"There is plenty, should you change your mind."

With a heavy heart, Sunset's unrelenting pride forced the child to decline once more.

"Then, please, have a seat."

Glancing at the door nervously, the refugee reluctantly obeyed as Luna, caressed by moonlight, did the same.

From a dark, starry mug, the vice principal drew her first draft of tea and sighed. Noting how relaxed she looked, Sunset cursed herself for not taking Luna up on her refreshing offer. Achingly, she watched, moistening her lips as Luna's throat flashed with every gulp. With the list of herbs still fresh in her mind, the misfit could only imagine just how delicious the beverage tasted.

Finally, Luna set down her cup.

"Well," she began. "This evening was rather…interesting."

"I didn't finish it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The wall…I didn't finish it."

A thickening silence overtook the office and the child's muscles tensed up as she prepared for the absolute worst reprimand her life.

"I know."

Sunset felt the déjà vu of her former unicorn self perk her ears up.

"My sister and I had a little chat," the vice principal continued. "We decided that reparations of the school's entrance are to be postponed until further notice."

"Y-You mean…?"

"Repairing the wall is no longer your duty, nor that of Snips and Snails."

Before Sunset could even react, Luna turned her full attention to the student and upon her face was an expression Sunset had never seen the vice principal display before.

Since her enrollment in that academy of two-leggeds, Sunset had always known Luna to be stern and quite hardened in nature. Several times did the troublemaker serve as spectator to the decree of some harsh punishments, in which the disciplinarian never once flinched.

But on that night, she seemed troubled, almost vulnerable. Her eyes were soft and her lips, parted with uncertainty. In that moment, Luna's icy demeanor waned to reflect a side of her Sunset never knew existed. One of regret. One of sorrow.

"I must admit," resumed the navy-curled adult. "That it was quite foolish of me to delegate such a difficult task to mere children. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

"I pray that you forgive me…"

Were it not such a taboo custom in that world, Sunset would have rather kissed the vice principal for bestowing such great news upon her. In her elation, she could not find the proper words to say anything, for none in any language or dictionary held the sheer gratitude she felt.

Stifling a squeal of delight, she nodded her head instead and dismissed herself.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

"You just said—"

"What I said," the dean interrupted. "Is that you are relieved of having to repair the wall. Never did I actually dismiss you yet."

Her face souring, Sunset rolled her eyes in secret before stomping back to Luna's desk.

"Patience is a virtue, Miss Shimmer. You would do well to remember that."

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Long enough for us to have a little chat of our own."

By the millisecond, the former bully's impatience grew. The longer she loitered around, the higher the chances climbed of Nurse Redheart returning to drag her away to her dungeon of torture.

If Vice Principal Luna was telling the truth and did indeed know of Sunset's presence during the brief conversation with Redheart, why cover for her only to then prolong the inevitable?

Shuddering at the possibilities, the ex-villainess wasted little time in trying to give Luna what she wanted.

"Well?"

"Pardon?"

"Aren't you going to ask me about what happened? I mean, that is what you want to talk about, right?"

"Only if you are prepared to provide answers for questions of the sort."

Sunset opened her mouth to speak. But even in her desperation, failed to muster the nerve to utter a single word. Tightening the cross of her arms, she looked away.

"I did not think so," Luna affirmed with a face of stone. "Nevertheless, matters of that magnitude have a tendency to step into the light on their own accord.

"No, I am more curious to learn of your whereabouts earlier. We searched high and low for you, feared something else may have occurred without our knowing."

_'But something else did happen…,'_ Sunset thought.

She recalled the abandoned corridor, the bathroom, her reflection, its demonic metamorphosis, the painful escape, Princess Twilight, the High Five, the portal...

"Miss Shimmer."

Sunset roused with a start.

"May I ask where you were hiding?"

Still, Sunset said nothing, yet began to wonder if she would have been better off with Nurse Redheart. She shifted in her chair in discomfort.

"One of your fellow students, whose name shall remain confidential, spotted someone descending from the upper west wing. That someone was you, was it not?"

Silence.

"Maybe."

"Of course, you are aware that the upper west wing is off-limits to students. If I may be so bold as to ask what you were doing there?"

Before the horrible memory of her time spent in hiding slipped her tongue, Sunset suppressed the urge to reveal it and instead, replied,

"Thinking."

"About what, I wonder?"

"I just…thought it'd be a better idea."

"And what would that be?"

The look in Sunset's eyes told the vice principal all she needed to know.

"Sunset Shimmer," she sighed as she leaned in close, folding her hands. "We have all committed our own fair share of misdeeds. Now, this may come as a bit of a surprise, but I, too, have been-"

Sunset could not help but scoff and shake her head, much to Luna's chagrin.

"Forgive me if I do not find this particular conversation of ours very amusing."

"Okay, my turn," Sunset coughed, ignoring the principal's tempered tone. "What was the worst thing _you've_ ever done? Send the wrong kid to lunch detention? Arrive for your shift fourteen minutes early instead of fifteen minutes early?"

"Now, Sunset-"

"With all due respect, Vice Principal Luna," the teenager interrupted tiredly. "You have no idea what I'm going through, okay? So don't act like you know what it's like to be in my shoes because you don't!"

An interlude of silence interrupted them and then,

"Do you wish to discuss it?"

"No, I don't!" Sunset snapped. "And even if I did, what's the point? You'd never understand anyway."

"If only that were true…"

Just then, Sunset caught yet another small glimmer of sadness within the vice principal's eyes.

"W-what do you mean?"

Suddenly catching herself, Luna ignored the student in response and moved to stand.

"We should really get you cleaned up," she segued. "Your wounds need tending to."

"No, wait-!"

"If they go untreated for too long, then infection is inevitable."

"Vice Principal Luna, please-!"

The vexed dean slammed the desk.

"It is late, Sunset Shimmer, and you are exhausted. We shall resume this conversation another time, if you would like. But for now, you must-!"

As Luna reached for the intercom, pure instinct launched Sunset forward to stop her! In a single swipe, the ex-villainess seized the microphone, knocking Luna's beverage along with her volume of books to the floor. Without a thought, she flung the device against the nearest wall and shattered it to pieces.

Suddenly stricken by the reality of what she had done, the wide-eyed Sunset turned to Luna.

"I-I'm sorry..," the guilty party yelped, dropping to the floor as she desperately tried to clean the mess she caused. "I-I didn't mean to…I-I just-!"

_"Silence."_

"B-but, Vice Principal Luna, I—"

"I will hear no excuses!" the dean lowed. "Consider this added to your school record, not to mention your already hefty bill of property damages."

On that note, Luna snatched the collected tomes from the bewildered student's hands.

Slumping in a defeated heap against the desk, Sunset curled to bury her face in shame, when all of a sudden, something snatched her attention. Despite the darkness flooding the office, its moonlight shone across a familiar shade of burgundy and gold among Luna's books.

There, beneath a solitary ray of the moon's glow, as if the union of book and cosmic light was fated to meet at that moment, sparkled a solar insignia that was all too familiar to Sunset Shimmer.

The former tyrant gasped, her pupils tightening as they fixated on the object, for what Luna clutched in her hands filled Sunset with more dread than anything yet.

"W-Where…," she choked. "Where did you get that…?"

"All in due time, Miss Shimmer," Luna replied as she quickly recovered the book from sight.

Dipping below the lip of her desk, the disciplinarian moved to tuck the book away when suddenly,

_Squuueeeeaaaakk._

Knowing the noise could have only come from the other occupied chair of her office, Luna remerged and was startled to find Sunset standing just a few feet away. Tome still in hand, the vice principal rose from her chair and backed away from the ex-villainess, whose wide, green fixation refused to falter from the cerulean concern of Luna's own.

Like an animal stalking its prey in the dark of night, Sunset crept closer.

"Did you read it?"

"Do not be absurd," Luna replied, who, in spite of her nerves, stood her ground, never taking her eyes off of the encroaching child before her. "Of course, I di-"

"Give it to me."

"Miss Shimmer?"

"Give…it…_back!_"

Sunset's voice oozed with malice. Around the desk, she prowled, her eyes trained on the binding of paper and leather she coveted so fiercely. Her diary. Every secret; every stain of her misdeeds; every who, what, where, when, why and how of her very existence, unicorn and otherwise, lied within those pages. Damned be her if she ever allow anyone, let alone a primitive, two-legged creature, take a peek inside.

"Sunset Shimmer," the dean cautioned, taking another step back. "I must ask that you calm down."

"That's _MINE!_" Sunset snarled in turn. "You have _no_ right to keep it!"

"On the contrary, Miss Shimmer," Luna clutched the diary tighter, which only vexed the student even more. "I am afraid I do. In light of recent events, this must be retained for…evidence."

The final word of Luna's claim ignited Sunset's wrath like a charge! Her fears bursting to life, the ex-villainess exploded, lunging at the vice principal in all of her fury. As she clawed for the book held captive in Luna's grasp, even the office itself seemed to erupt as cascades of documents, articles of décor among other objects spilled left and right.

The adolescent was swift, yet so was the dean, dodging Sunset's predatory spasms left and right. When her chance for escape came, Luna, still clutching the student's diary, ran towards the door, only to be denied again by the incensed form of the teenager.

With every step Luna took backwards, her attacker advanced twice as fast. Sunset's eyes, ablaze with viridian rage, burned like ghostly torches in the noir of Luna's office. They were wild, unnatural and seemed alight with an appetite for something more than a diary.

With no other exit left to the dean, her own eyes widened in terror as what resembled a large, winged shadow loomed toward the ceiling over Sunset Shimmer.

"I meant no harm..." was all Luna fared to whisper.

But the villainess would have none of it and in a tone only found in the darkest of nightmares, she bellowed,

"I SAID, _GIVE IT BACK TO ME!_"

Just then, the door to Luna's office flew open and from its entrance poured a pair of frantic silhouettes.

"Sunset!"

Whatever rage sunk its jaws into Sunset Shimmer loosened its grip at the very sound of that voice and soon, all the rage that blinded her before swiftly melted away.

"M-Mother?"


End file.
